Prince of Crystalline
by CrazyGohanGurl
Summary: Gohan is a prince of a planet a long time ago. The evil that killed his past self is back. Sorry for the long update.
1. Prince Syrus

Prince of Crystalline  
  
Disclaimer: A new story, hurray! I think I've been watching a bit too much Sailor Moon but I wanted a story for all my readers to read on ff.net. Well anyway, the summery is on the bottom and the first chapter might be a bit hard to understand.  
  
Summery: One of the Z gang was once a king that had his kingdom far off in the universe not too far away from the sun. The prince died from a poison and his servants reincarnated him into another life for his happiness and erased his memory of his pervious kingdom. Who is the prince? The kingdom was destroyed one thousand years ago and when the Z-Sensi find it, will the king step forth?  
" My people.our war against Ohgiyu is turning for the worst. Our young warriors have fallen and I give my condolences to their families but we need more warriors to fight! The kingdom Crystalline is slowly being destroyed and we will not go down in the history books! I beg of you, please help and lend us your husbands, sons, and fathers for this battle! Their souls will not be in vain and they will fight for those who died! My people, I saw the battlefield and the blood our warriors shed for our kingdom! Let's fight until we win and bring peace back to Crystalline!"  
  
The crowd cheered for their King as he raised his staff in the air. People raised their hands as they cheered his name over and over again.  
  
" Prince Syrus! Prince Syrus! Prince Syrus!"  
  
Prince Syrus entered his castle where his servants, Milo and Moy, awaited his presence. The bowed down to their king and the king raised his hand.  
  
" Milo, Moy, no need to bow," Prince Syrus said. " I trust both of you. Please, stand and don't bow down to my feet."  
  
" Yes sir," the two said.  
  
" The way is getting out of hand," Prince Syrus said as he walked. " My people are falling down like flies. We must tend the wounded and give food to the warriors. Milo, please tell our cook to prepare me my wine. I must toast to those who died before I head to my chambers."  
  
" Yes Prince Syrus," Milo said with a small bow. He headed off his way while Prince Syrus stared at a photo above his stairs. It was a picture of his parents before they died. They both died from poison, a trader in the kingdom and brought them to their death.  
  
" Father, mother, I will do my best to protect your kingdom and your people. I toast to thee also."  
  
" You can't toast without your wine sir."  
  
Prince Syrus turned around and one of his servants, Miller, holding a pillow with a glass of wine firmly balanced on a pillow. He was rather old and shabby and mid sized with wrinkles all over his face.  
  
" I'm sure your parents and your people are happy where they are," Miller commented.  
  
" Hai," Prince Syrus replied taking the glass of wine and stirring it for a while. " Tell me, this wine looks different from the others."  
  
" It's grape wine. I.prepared it myself with my bare hands just for you sir."  
  
" But it's red."  
  
" It's the flavor sir. You will indeed enjoy the taste. It was made from the rare red grapes that bare the red in the wine. Most enjoyable from what I have heard."  
  
Prince Syrus took a sip and Miller smiled.  
  
" It.has a funny take to it," Prince Syrus said. " But other than that, it is quite enjoyable. Miller, head to your home and to your family. I'm sure they are worried about you so."  
  
" Oh sir, out of all people you should know that an old sage like me has no family," Miller said with a laugh identical to Babidi's. " Though I know that I will have pleasant dreams tonight. Many nights sir, many darks nights you shall sleep."  
  
Prince Syrus finished his wine and Miller grinned evilly.  
  
' Many nights of darkness Prince Syrus. You will die like your descended parents and shall never return for eternity. Sweet dreams young king and enjoy the darkness.'  
  
* The next morning in the castle*  
  
The city of Crystalline was quiet. It has been since the early of the morning when they heard the news that Prince Syrus was found dead in his bedroom. The war ended quickly, as the enemy knew of the prince's death. The people were taken away from the town and the servants that were in the castle were also taken away. Only a few escaped with the body of the departed prince.  
  
Milo and Moy were hidden beneath the surface of their once called home. Their prince laid on a crystal table with his hands nicely folded over his stomach. His eyes were shut as his clothes were in perfect condition. His white clothes matched his pale skin and his spiked hair now was in angles. He looked peaceful.  
  
" Who could have done such a thing to our prince," Milo asked his friend Moy. " No one expect our enemy hated our beloved king."  
  
" We had a trader among us," Moy said bowing down his head. " He suffered just like his parents, maybe even less."  
  
" A person like our king should never have to go through this fate. Maybe he should live a life without violence and in peace. Have a family that didn't die when he was young and maybe one day he will set foot on his kingdom once again."  
  
" That's nonsense," Moy cried. " How is he going to live a better life if he's already dead? Maybe he wants to be dead and-"  
  
" He does not want to show his people that he failed up in the heavens," Milo interrupted rudely. " He used his every ounce of power to keep this kingdom alive and the last thing he would want is to see his people in the heavens. He always wanted a live without violence and war! Let him have that chance. Please Moy, for our prince!"  
  
Moy looked at the king's dead body.  
  
" All right," Moy said in a whisper. " We shall protect the kingdom until the king returns one day. Maybe he'll be a prince in his life that doesn't have to go through these things. Yes, he will be a prince for a time but when he returns then he'll be king again."  
  
Milo and Moy put their hands out and a white light covered Prince Syrus's body. With a bright flash, his body disappeared.  
  
" We should sleep we await his return," Milo said. " I hope our king will return one day but for now we shall rest. Prince Syrus, may you return back as you look now."  
  
* A thousand years later in a planet called Earth.*  
  
" Let's go Vegeta are you are going to be late," Bulma yelled through the gravity room door. " Goku and the others are waiting for you. Let's go!"  
  
" I'll be ready in a damn minute," Vegeta yelled. " I want to make sure I'm strong enough to fight Kakkorot on Namck."  
  
" You are only going there to get a Dragonball that flew into the sky and landed on new Namck."  
  
" How did that happen? Tell me, I forgot."  
  
Vegeta opened the door and grinned.  
  
" I've told you twice already," Bulma said folding her arms. " Goku thought he could hit a baseball far away and Goten used a Dragonball. I'm surprised that it actually made it Namck and not some other place. Now get your butt out there before I take out the batteries out of the computer!"  
  
" I'm leaving," Vegeta shouted heading outside. He walked outside where Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks were waiting for him. Piccolo didn't want to go for a good reason and Goku will explain it right now.  
  
" Hey Vegeta," Goku said putting his hand behind his head. " Wanna hear a funny story?"  
  
" It's not on Namck, right," Vegeta guessed. Goku nodded. " Great, where is it then? Is it on the sun?"  
  
" Well, King Kai said that it's near the sun on a deserted planet that's made out of pure glass. I think he said it was called Crystalline planet."  
  
' Why does that name sound familiar,' Vegeta thought. ' I know I heard it somewhere before, but where?'  
  
" It should only take a month and a half to get there but Bulma put in a Gravity Machine so we can train just in case there are strong monsters there to fight. I can't wait to go!"  
  
" And why did you bring your spawns?"  
  
" Mommy wanted us out of her hair," Goten replied. " She also said that she was going shopping with Trunks's mom and we didn't want to stay."  
  
" Yeah shopping is boring," Trunks said. " Besides, I like the hard training when the gravity is high."  
  
" What about you brat," Vegeta said pointing to Gohan. " Don't you have to study for a test?"  
  
" School's over," Gohan replied. " And the planet sounds like an interesting place to see. A place made out of glass.I really want to see it."  
  
" Great, more knowledge to add to your brain."  
  
" Not just knowledge."  
  
" Then what for," Vegeta said folding his arms. " Do you want to get away from your mother or your mate? Speak up boy!"  
  
" One, Videl's not my mate," Gohan said calmly. " And two, how many planets do you know of that are made out of glass and what monsters may be there?"  
  
" Hey lets just go," Goku said getting in-between Gohan and Vegeta. " We have a long way to go so lets just make peace and leave."  
  
" Whatever," Vegeta said walking into the giant space pods shaped like the one Goku used to get to Namck. Everyone followed Vegeta into the space pod.  
  
' Crystalline,' Vegeta thought to himself. ' I know I heard of it before. I guess when we get there then we'll find out what it's all about. Dragonball on a different planet, how stupider can Kakkorot get?' 


	2. Searching and missing

Wow, this story didn't get many reviews. I'm disappointed really but I'm going to keep on writing for one reviewer. Kinda lame but I know I can get one review for each chapter so if I have two chapters, I have two reviews! Spread the word that this story is good, sorta.oye.  
  
Thanks Nightcrawler and Android 71 for being the only ones reviewing this story. I'll keep it up for you guys and anyone else reading this fic and not reviewing. Oh well, chapter two!  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" I said no."  
  
" Are we there yet?"  
  
" If you two don't shut up then I'll blast you to the next dimension," Vegeta yelled. " Why do you two have to be a big pain?"  
  
" But we wanna know," Goku said sitting next to Vegeta. " Goten and I really want to see this place."  
  
" Can you be a pain to someone else," Vegeta said getting up. " Why don't you go train for once and leave me alone!"  
  
" You're so mean Vegeta," Goku said sticking out his lip. " C'mon Goten, lets find Trunks and give the good old Gravity Machine a try."  
  
" K," Goten replied following Goku into a room. Vegeta snorted and walked down into the kitchen. Gohan was already down there reading a book while drinking a soda. Vegeta gave a roll with his eyes as he grabbed a beer and sat across from Gohan.  
  
" Why must you be a nerd?"  
  
" Why must you be a pain?" Vegeta snorted.  
  
" I haven't seen you train in this damn thing," Vegeta said opening the tab. " It's been a month and never once did you train. No wonder you're so weak."  
  
" I don't like fighting Vegeta," Gohan said taking a sip out of soda. " I like reading books and I'm sorry if I don't train as often as you do."  
  
" And you want to know why you couldn't defeat Majin Buu."  
  
" You're the one to talk."  
  
" Why the hell are you so moody," Vegeta yelled getting up from his seat. " I try to be friendly towards you and all I get is attitude. Excuse me for being Mr. Nice guy and everything. Argh!"  
  
Vegeta left the room and Gohan had a smirk on his face.  
  
' Works every time,' Gohan thought in satisfaction. ' I wonder when Dad will break the news to him that he didn't juggle a Dragonball out in space? He just wanted to explore new planets and bring Vegeta along for revenge for eating his food. Heh, it's funny.'  
  
" What do you mean we're out here for fun? We're going to a planet just for fun?! This is not fun!"  
  
Gohan laughed.  
  
****  
  
" We will be landing in one minute and counting," the computer said. " Please buckle your seat belts as we land in ten seconds."  
  
" Ten seconds," Goku cried. " I thought it said a minute!"  
  
" Something tells me that this is going to be a crash landing," Vegeta said holding on to a seat. Trunks and Goten got into the seats and buckled up. Goku and Vegeta held on to the seats while Gohan did not know what was going on only because he was reading a book down below and listening to his music. Ten seconds was now passed and the ship crashed hard on the planet Crystalline.  
  
" Ugh," Goku moaned out as he found himself face first on the ground. He pulled himself up and looked around at the mess. " Is everyone alive?"  
  
" I think so," Goten said as he was on top of Trunks. " I landed on something soft."  
  
" That's me," Trunks said. " I landed on something soft also."  
  
" If you two brats stay on my back any longer then I'll crank the gravity to a thousand and let you suffer UNTIL YOU ARE A PAIR OF PANCAKES!"  
  
Goten and Trunks quickly got off of Vegeta and rubbed their heads.  
  
" That really hurt," Trunks said. He looked around. " Man this place is a mess. I hope the people here can fix ships."  
  
" Where's Gohan," Goten cried looking around. " Oh no, he's down below!"  
  
" I'm fine," Gohan said coming up from the steps holding his head also. " Just a big headache and maybe a bump on the back of my head."  
  
" Well if we're all fine then lets get off this thing," Vegeta said ignoring Gohan's moan of pain.  
  
The saiyans left the damaged ship and looked at it. They all sighed since none of them knew how to really repair it.  
  
" I hope someone lives here," Goten said looking at the ship. " I forgot to do my homework and Mommy won't be happy."  
  
" Look at this place," Trunks said looking at the area that they were at. " It's made out of glass! The grass, the flowers, and the castle over there."  
  
Trunks pointed to the castle and everyone looked at it.  
  
" Crystalline Castle," Vegeta mumbled under his breath. Goku heard.  
  
" How do you know," Goku asked. " Have you been here before?"  
  
" I just know," Vegeta shouted. " If this planet is called Crystalline then that must be Crystalline Castle. It's kinda obvious."  
  
" Let's go there then. I bet there's a king there and he can help us with the ship."  
  
" I wanna fly," Goten said.  
  
" I want to walk," Gohan said saying the opposite. " This place.it's just amazing. I never seen a planet like this before expect-"  
  
" I don't wanna walk," Goten complained. " It's boring and it takes longer to get there. It's all glass anyway so what's so interesting about it?"  
  
" I say we walk," Vegeta said walking ahead of the others. ' Only because this place looks awful familiar. I think I've been here before.'  
  
So the saiyans walked and looked at everything. They didn't want to touch it because they didn't want to hurt the glass planet in anyway. They finally made it to the castle and stared in awe.  
  
It was huge, bigger than CC that's for sure. A diamond was on the front and a water fountain that no longer spit out the water. Everyone stopped to look at the surroundings. Goten looked at the flowers, Goku and Vegeta looked at the castle, Trunks flicked at the glass and Gohan stared at his reflection from the water still left in the water fountain.  
  
" I think this place is made out of crystals," Goku said. " It doesn't look like glass to me."  
  
" I agree for once," Vegeta said. " I wonder how this place came into existence?"  
  
" How come no one is here," Goten asked.  
  
" They probably all died," Vegeta answered. " Who would want to live in a place like this anyway? What do you eat?"  
  
" Speaking of eating, I'm hungry," Trunks said looking at his stomach. " I wonder if there's any food here that's not made of crystal."  
  
" I doubt it," Goten said. " I bet the people were made out of glass and crystal and ate glass and crystal and there's no food!"  
  
" We're find something," Goku said. " I hope someone is in here. Let's walk in and see. C'mon Gohan!"  
  
Gohan stared at the water.  
  
" You're not going to get any uglier," Vegeta yelled.  
  
Gohan turned and made a face. He ran up to the others and followed them. They walked around until they found the main room. One it was big, two is was lit up by the sun and three, there was a statue of a person with it's head cut off and the head was no where to be found. Goten and Trunks began to climb up the statue to see he could reach it first while the other three looked at the inscriptions.  
  
" I wonder what it says," Goku said turning his head. " Don't they have a guide to show what each symbol means? Man this is tricky."  
  
" It says Prince Syrus," Vegeta said.  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" The letters are backwards and upside down," Gohan said looking at it carefully. " It seems that these people might have spoke our language but written it in a different way for them to understand. I'm surprised you caught that Vegeta."  
  
" Oh please," Vegeta said rolling his eyes. " Who do you think I am, your father?"  
  
" Thank Kami your not."  
  
" Look Daddy," Goten yelled. " I'm on top!"  
  
" Wow Goten, you really are high," Goku said putting his hands on his hips and smiling.  
  
" Me too," Trunks said coming from behind Goten. " It all looks the same from up here. Hey look Goten! There are a lot of rooms around here. Let's go check them out!"  
  
" Cool!"  
  
Goten and Trunks jumped down and started to run to a room. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta quickly followed them.  
  
" Hey wait up," Goku cried. " We can't split up! We have no idea where we are and your mother will kill me if she knew I lost you Goten!"  
  
" Trunks slow down," Vegeta called. " If you don't stop then I'll cut your allowance in half!"  
  
Trunks and Goten stopped in front of another statue and stared. Like the one in the front, the head was cut off and no remains were found. Goku, Gohan and Vegeta soon caught up and looked at the headless statue.  
  
" I guess Prince Syrus wasn't that popular," Goku said. He turned his attention towards Goten and Trunks. "You two can't go running off in a place you know nothing about."  
  
" Sorry," the two said.  
  
" Now where are we," Vegeta asked looking around. " It looks like we are in a hallway of some sort. Is everything here made out of crystals?"  
  
" Hence the name Crystalline," Gohan said. " In the name you can find crystal."  
  
" I'm not that stupid brat! I just want to know why it's made out of crystal!"  
  
" How am I supposed to know? You traveled to many planets and had to know something about them."  
  
" I had no choice!"  
  
" Look," Goten cried as he pointed to a door. " I bet they have food in there!"  
  
The saiyans went through the door but it didn't lead to food. It was a bedroom, a very big bedroom, and all it had was a dresser, a table, a bed and a mirror. There was a big window that looked over the ruins of the planet and Goten looked out the window.  
  
" Wow," Goten said as his eyes lit up. " This is really cool! Look at the view Daddy! C'mon Daddy lookie!"  
  
Goku walked next to Goten and looked out the window. The city looked like a giant rainbow. The sun was set right and the two stared in awe. Trunks looked out also while Vegeta and Gohan looked around.  
  
' This place seems familiar,' Vegeta thought. ' Why does this whole place look familiar to me? Have I.been here before? That's nonsense! I would remember this place!'  
  
Vegeta turned to look around and found Gohan looking at something.  
  
' What's that brat looking at? Maybe a broken piece of crystal or something. That boy makes me sick with his studies when he could become a strong warrior. A true saiyan wouldn't study like he does. I'm the Prince of all saiyans!'  
  
Vegeta walked up to Gohan and stood there. Gohan didn't seem to notice his presence and stared at the object in his hand. Vegeta grunted to get Gohan's attention but Gohan still didn't notice him. Vegeta looked over Gohan's shoulder and saw what he was holding. To his surprise, it wasn't a piece of crystal; it was a wineglass. Vegeta bent down to check out the glass and grunted. He looked at Gohan and noticed something about him.  
  
Gohan seem memorized with the wineglass he was holding. All he did was stare at it and didn't move an inch. Vegeta got frustrated and snatched the glass out of Gohan's hand. Gohan snapped back to reality as he noticed what he was holding was gone.  
  
" I was looking at that," Gohan said looking up at Vegeta.  
  
" It's a glass," Vegeta said. He sniffed. " I smell poison in this glass. Something tells me who ever drank this was poisoned and possibly died. My money is on that Prince Syrus guy and the way the city looks is as if it was at war. Useless."  
  
Vegeta tossed the glass and it landed on the floor with a smash. That caught Goku, Goten, and Trunks's attention. Gohan stared at the broken pieces and sat up. He dusted off his gi pants and walked towards his father.  
  
" Let's get out of this room," Gohan suggested. " Vegeta likes to break things."  
  
" I'm gonna break your neck next," Vegeta threaded. ' Damn brat.'  
  
So they left the room to check out the other places and to find the kitchen. They kept on going in circles and Gohan was getting dizzy. No one really seemed to notice the awarded walking of their follow saiyan. They were too busy to notice and still looking for the kitchen for a snack.  
  
' It must have been that crash,' Gohan thought to himself. ' Or maybe that poison had something to do with it. It could have been powered or something. Either that or Vegeta's getting on my nerves. It seems like he knows this place and so do-'  
  
" I'm hungry," Goten complained. " We've been walking for hours and we haven't found a person or the kitchen yet."  
  
" We can't even go back to Earth until the ship is fixed," Goku said. " There has to be some sort being here. Hello? Anyone here? We need help and food!"  
  
" Lots of food," Goten added.  
  
" You pathetic third class baka and son," Vegeta said folding his arms. " Everyone is probably dead and there's probably no food here. Why can't you be strong like my son?"  
  
" I'm hungry too Dad," Trunks said tugging on his father's pants. " There has to be something here, right?"  
  
" What do I look like, a tour guide?"  
  
" I can see Vegeta in a short skirt," Goku said laughing. " Attention please. We will be moving to the kitchen where food will be severed. Please remember to please not to touch anything during this tour and have a nice day."  
  
" This from a guy who dressed up like a girl when he was a kid," Vegeta said walking ahead. " You make me sick."  
  
" Aw c'mon Vegeta," Goku said catching up. " It's only fun and games!"  
  
" Until Dad gets mad," Trunks said following. " I wouldn't be surprised if Dad blew up this planet."  
  
" Is your dad always mad," Goten asked.  
  
" Yep."  
  
" My daddy never gets mad," Goten said sticking out his chest. " He's the coolest daddy alive and he's super strong, right Gohan?"  
  
No reply.  
  
" Gohan," Goten repeated again. He looked around and noticed that his brother wasn't there. If all else fails, yell. " Daddy!"  
  
Goku heard Goten's yell and immediately ran over. He found Goten and Trunks waiting for him and started to wonder why they yelled. Everything looked fine, right?  
  
" What is it," Goku asked. " Did someone get hurt? Is someone missing?"  
  
" Gohan's missing," Goten cried. " He was right over there near that statue last time I saw him and now he's no longer there!"  
  
" He probably went exploring," Goku said. " Don't worry about him. He's old enough to sense ki and everything and if he needs help he can spike his ki."  
  
" But I can't even feel his ki," Trunks said. " He's been captured!"  
  
" Oh no! Big brother was kidnapped! We've got to do something!"  
  
" Calm down Goten," Goku said shutting his eyes. " Trunks is right.I can't feel Gohan's ki either. Where did you last see him?"  
  
" Over here," Goten said walking towards the wall. " He was leaning on it like this and then WAHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The floor gave way and Goten fell right through. Goku jumped down the hole while it was still open and Trunks and Vegeta soon followed. The hole soon was part of the ground once again as the Z warriors fell.  
  
Gasp! Gohan's missing and everyone is falling. Next chapter, the prince is revealed, sorta. Who's the prince? Why does Vegeta know so much about Crystalline? Is Vegeta Prince Syrus or is someone else?  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V  
  
Please review. 


	3. The prince isNOT VEGETA!

Yeah more reviews! I thought this story wasn't doing so well cause I only got two reviews for the first chapter! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and got a look at this story. Oh, and Low Mans Lyrics is back on ff.net!  
  
Thud!  
  
Thud!  
  
Thud!  
  
" Ow!"  
  
Goten landed on the ground first, Goku landed on top of him, Trunks landed on Goku and Vegeta landed on Trunks really hard. Vegeta smirked.  
  
" Squish the Lemon, my favorite game," Vegeta said with a laugh.  
  
" I'm glad that's funny to you but can you get off," Goku yelled. " I'm crushing my son here!"  
  
" I can't breathe," Goten said.  
  
" This is how a prince should be treated," Vegeta said not moving. " All his lower class saiyans underneath his every command."  
  
" But a real prince would treat his followers with respect."  
  
Everyone froze and panicked, expect Vegeta, and they all got on their feet. They looked around everywhere but couldn't find the voice that has spoken.  
  
" Where are you," Vegeta yelled. " C'mon out before I blast you! I hate playing these games!"  
  
" Let's just walk ahead," Goku suggested. " I'm sure we'll find someone and hopefully Gohan."  
  
" Hmph."  
  
The four walked ahead and found themselves in a big room with nothing around it. It was bare expect for two people standing there with smiles on their face.  
  
One of the men had short, white hair and sliver clothing attire with a hood covering over his face. The other had the same thing on expect with long white hair. Both of them smiled ad the four approached them.  
  
" Tell me," Goku began to say. " Do you know where my son is?"  
  
" Your son is safe," the one with the long white hair said. " We will bring him shortly after we introduce ourselves. My name is Milo, a follower of Prince Syrus."  
  
" And I am Moy," the one with the short hair said. " I also was a follower of the Prince Syrus. Allow us to tell a tale about our great prince and the war that we had to face."  
  
" Oh boy a story," Goten cried sitting down. " I love stories!"  
  
" Stories are for losers," Trunks said. " Who wants to listen to a long story anyway. I just want something to eat and go home. This place is boring."  
  
" I want my son first," Goku said. " I want to make sure that he's okay and make sure you didn't do anything to him!"  
  
" We would never hurt him," Milo said. " For you see, your son is-"  
  
" He better not be dead," Goku shouted. " Bring him here now!"  
  
Milo looked at Moy and nodded. Moy didn't move but Vegeta noticed his foot hit some sort of switch underneath his foot. The floor opened behind Milo and Moy and something slowly arisen. It was Gohan lying down on the table, unconscious.  
  
Goku walked up and gently picked up his son.  
  
" Gohan," Goku said gently shaking him. " Gohan, wake up. C'mon Gohan."  
  
" He's just asleep," Moy said with a smile. " He should awake soon so no need to worry. He will be fine."  
  
" Why is he asleep? What did you do to him?"  
  
" We did nothing to hurt him," Milo said. " He hit his head a bit too hard when you crashed onto the planet and needed a bit of rest."  
  
" How did you know that we crashed," Vegeta asked. " Were you watching us through a crystal ball or something?"  
  
" We awoken when our prince returned to his planet," Milo said. " You see, there was a prince named Prince Syrus and he used to rule this kingdom. His parents died from poison and he had to take over. He couldn't be a king only because the King of Crystalline has to give up his powers to his first son. Sadly, our young prince was too young when his parents died and had to stay prince for the rest of his life, or if he married. Our prince was too busy fighting wars to find a mistress of his own."  
  
" News went around when the king and queen died," Moy continued. " Planets realized how the kingdom was being run by a toddler and attacked us full force. But the young toddler was very smart and fought back with great force. Soon planets began to fear Prince Syrus and let our planet be. You see our planet is made out of crystals, rare crystals. The planet is made out of Sun crystal, crystals made from the sun. The planet was made from the sun and that's why it's crystallized."  
  
" The prince fought strong and kept this planet alive. He treated everyone as an equal and treated them like a friend. Though one day, the Ohgiyu came an attacked us. They implanted a spy in our planet and they poisoned our prince. Moy and I decided to let our prince be reincarnated and not face the same fate as his parents. We didn't want him to disappoint his people so we didn't let him go to the heavens and was born a price like the old life he used to have."  
  
" A prince," Goku questioned as he held Gohan in his arms. " So Prince Syrus was reborn a prince and he's right here?"  
  
" That must be me then," Vegeta said with a smirk. " I am the only prince here and I am the prince of all saiyans. I knew it when I first came here!"  
  
" No way," Trunks cried. " This planet is yours? Oh you're so cool Dad!"  
  
" No fair," Goten said. " Trunks's dad can't be a prince of two planets."  
  
" I'm afraid so Goten," Goku said. " He is the only prince here. Who else is a prince?"  
  
" No one," Vegeta answered. " Now I have my own planet and with my power and these Sun crystals, I can easily destroy anything!"  
  
" I'm afraid you're not the prince," Moy said.  
  
" What," Vegeta exclaimed. " I have to be! There is no other prince in here. Wait, can my brat be the prince? He is royal blood!"  
  
" Not him either," Milo said. " You are not as kind hearted as our prince was. We have been watching since he was a young boy and now a grown man."  
  
" Then who is he," Goku asked.  
  
" This is a bunch of bull," Vegeta yelled. " It's either me or my brat! I knew this place when we first step foot on this planet!"  
  
" You are a saiyan, right," Moy asked.  
  
" Didn't you hear, I'm the prince of all saiyans! How long have you've been sleeping you old man?"  
  
" Saiyans were taught about Crystalline planet, Vegeta. They have taken pictures and told them stories about our planet. You must have remembered the pictures and the stories your parents told you. We are sorry for the confusion."  
  
" Confusion my ass," Vegeta shouted. " Who is the prince so I can kill them and rip them to pieces?"  
  
" Who else can it be," Goku asked. " No one else here is a prince expect for Vegeta."  
  
" Let me ask you something Goku," Milo said with a smile. " Who are you married to?"  
  
" That's an easy question," Goku said proudly. " Her name is Chi-Chi."  
  
" And who is her father?"  
  
" That's an easy one too! His name is Ox-King!"  
  
" Tell me about Ox-King?"  
  
" Let's see, he used to have a castle that was on fire until and he couldn't get in because of the fire. The fire was out and he went control of his kingdom again. I married Chi-Chi and Ox-King said that we ruled his kingdom but we wanted to have a family. He said that we were the new King and Queen but Chi-Chi does all that royal stuff. Then we had Gohan and-"  
  
Goku froze and realized who the Prince of Crystalline was. Vegeta noticed also and boy was he mad.  
  
" That low son of a third class baka is a prince of this planet," Vegeta yelled. " I am not going to believe such lies from a.from a."  
  
Vegeta could even finish. He was beyond furious and knowing that a lower class was a prince on Earth and even a prince of a planet wasn't doing any better. Gohan was still unconscious and Goku stared at his sleeping son.  
  
" So Gohan is."  
  
" Prince Syrus," Moy said. " We didn't know that his life would be like the past but having both a mother and father was important to us. He is strong and with his powers from the past, he could be unstoppable."  
  
" I refuse to believe it," Vegeta shouted. " I will not believe it!"  
  
" We have proof if you need it," Milo said. " As soon as our prince awakens then we can prove to you that he is the Prince of Crystalline."  
  
" I want proof now! If I don't get it then this planet will be destroyed!"  
  
Vegeta stared to form a ki blast in his hand. Gohan opened his eyes but his awaken was soon disturbed as he fell to the ground with a hard thud.  
  
" Vegeta stop," Goku said grasping onto Vegeta's arm. " You will destroy all of us on this planet, including your son! Stop this nonsense now Vegeta!"  
  
The ki blast disappeared and Goku smiled.  
  
" Feel better?"  
  
" No," Vegeta shouted. " I am not going to be begging on my knees for that brat." Vegeta pointed to Gohan.  
  
" What, huh," Gohan asked a bit puzzled. " What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me and who are those people there? Why am I on the ground?"  
  
" Sorry Gohan," Goku said helping Gohan up. " Or should I say, Prince?"  
  
" Prince what?"  
  
" Welcome back Prince Syrus," Milo and Moy said as they bowed.  
  
Gohan watched as the two white haired men bent down on one knee and bowed down low.  
  
" I'm sorry," Gohan said. " But I'm not Prince Syrus, I'm Gohan. G-O-H-A- N."  
  
" You do not remember," Milo asked standing up. " Of course you wouldn't. We didn't want you to remember your past but we would tell you when you came back. Destiny brought you back to your planet."  
  
" So my reflection from the fountain was your prince," Gohan said pointing behind him. Vegeta growled.  
  
" What do you mean your reflection," Vegeta said.  
  
" In the front of the castle. You and dad were looking at something and I was looking at the water fountain. My reflection was a person in white robes but still my hair. It did what I did but the face was serious and I was confused."  
  
" Ah the reflection of truth," Milo said clasping his hands together. " Come, you will see the truth Vegeta and you will meet our prince in person."  
  
Milo and Moy began to walk ahead. Everyone followed but Gohan was still confused.  
  
" Psst, Goten," Gohan whispered to his brother. " What's going on?"  
  
" You're a prince," Goten whispered back. " You cool Gohan. You're a prince!"  
  
Goten smiled up at Gohan and Gohan couldn't help but smile back. He couldn't wait to meet the prince and hopefully ask him why people are mistaken him for the prince.  
  
' I should apologize to Prince Syrus,' Gohan thought to himself. ' It's kinda like the story 'The Prince and the Piper' but it's reality. Something tells me I'm either wrong or that I'm so off course.'  
  
Poor Gohan doesn't know and Vegeta seems really mad.  
  
Next chapter, Vegeta vs. Price Syrus. This will be an interesting battle. 


	4. Angry Vegeta brings out the prince in Go...

Another chapter out for POC. This story isn't doing so bad right now. Vegeta's reaction, gotta read to know.  
  
Everyone followed Gohan to the fountain he was looking at earlier. Milo and Moy were right behind Gohan and seemed pretty happy having their prince back. Goku was still lost at the whole Gohan being a price thing and Vegeta was just plain mad.  
  
' I will not believe this,' Vegeta thought to himself as he saw Milo and Moy talking to Gohan. ' He cannot be a prince, I am a prince! Prince Syrus has to be me and not that son of a third class baka! Those two must be mistaken that brat for me. There will be hell to pay!'  
  
Goku noticed Vegeta seemed quite angry at the whole thing. He tried to give Vegeta a reassuring smile but he got an evil glare in return. Goku turned his attention back to Gohan and tried to hear what he was talking about with Milo and Moy. He couldn't hear anything so he walked closer.  
  
" So then I had to fight this creature named Majin Buu after I pulled out the Z sword from the stone," Gohan said as he walked. " I had it easy at first until he absorb Gotenks and Piccolo. I was later absorbed because he was too powerful for me. But my dad defeated the evil Majin Buu with a Spirit Bomb and Earth was in peace again. When I got back to school everyone, expect the teachers, knew I was Saiyaman."  
  
' I guess he's telling them about his life,' Goku thought with a smile. ' I guess Milo and Moy actually liked their prince. I wonder what kind of prince Gohan was? I bet he was super nice and super strong. I wonder if we are ever going to meet prince Syrus?'  
  
' Wow my brother the prince,' Goten thought following next to his father. ' I wonder if that will make me a second prince? But Gohan was a prince in a different time and what if I was a prince in a different time? Dad could also be a prince but then we can all be princes and who won't be a prince if...aw I'm confused!'  
  
' My dad seems pretty steamed,' Trunks said following Vegeta. ' I guess he thought he was the prince. Well, it's not fair that he's a prince of two planets and I'm not a prince of any. Serves him right...But I wanted to be a prince!'  
  
They made it to the dried up water fountain and stopped right in front of it. Gohan looked over at his reflection and saw the same thing he saw earlier, a different him. The others gathered to see what was wrong with Gohan's reflection and gasped at what they saw.  
  
It was Gohan but in different clothing. He had on a white robe and a white hood that was a foot long. His bang still showed but the outline of the hood was gold. Gohan pointed at his reflection and the reflection pointed back.  
  
" See," Gohan said. " It's different."  
  
Goku stared at the reflection and back at Gohan. It was different because it was-  
  
" Prince Syrus," Milo said with a smile. " I knew it was you. The Fountain of Truth shows the truth behind your past. Only those who had another past will have a different reflection."  
  
Goku and the others look at their reflections and frowned.  
  
" It's just us," Goku said with a pout. " I guess we weren't important in the past."  
  
" I'm just as important as any of you," Vegeta yelled as he looked at Gohan. " You are not a prince brat. You're just a low class saiyan! I want to see this ' great prince' in person right now!"  
  
" I don't think that's possible Vegeta," Goku said trying to calm him down. " The prince died a long time ago. He might not even be in Gohan."  
  
" But he is," Moy said. " We can awaken him if you want."  
  
" Would that make Gohan the prince for life," Goten asked. " Is he gonna stay the prince?"  
  
" Of course not," Milo said putting his hand on Goten's shoulder. " He will only be Prince Syrus for a short time. It's not permanent young one."  
  
" Good cause I like Gohan the way he is."  
  
" Me too," Gohan said pulling away from his reflection. " But how are you going to awaken him if he never awoken before?"  
  
" There's two ways," Milo said taking his hand off of Goten's shoulder. " Prince Syrus can either awaken on his own from you or we can awaken him with our powers."  
  
" What's going to happen to me?"  
  
" You might not notice what happened or what's going on. We really can't tell you since we really don't know."  
  
" But what if Prince Syrus stays out and Gohan is locked in," Goku asked standing next to Gohan. Gohan nodded in agreement. " Can you make Gohan come back out if he's trapped?"  
  
" Prince Syrus is much stronger than Milo and I combined," Moy said. " He may want to be set free but knowing our prince and how he feels about others, he might go back for another long rest. I assure you, Gohan will still be Gohan after the prince awakens. Would you rather have Prince Syrus awaken on his own Gohan?"  
  
" How can he," Gohan asked. " Does he just pop out or something?"  
  
" I'm sure something can trigger his awakening. It's your body and part of your soul."  
  
" Part?"  
  
" Yes part," Milo said with a nod. " But you lived your life as who you are. Prince Syrus lived his in the past but you are living the present. He will be with you until you die and his soul will finally rest."  
  
" Can the soul of Prince Syrus leave Gohan," Trunks asked. " That can make his soul rest peacefully and can leave Gohan alone."  
  
" If part of his soul is gone then he would not be the same," Milo answered. " Prince Syrus is part of Gohan. They will never be separated and if that should happen, then Gohan would be changed permanently."  
  
" So both Gohan and Syrus souls are one," Goku said. " But Gohan does most of the controlling of his body and feelings?"  
  
" Yes," Moy answered. " And when Prince Syrus is out then he would control the body and feelings. Since Prince was born within Gohan the prince cannot control Gohan unless Gohan releases the prince inside of him."  
  
" I want the damn prince out," Vegeta yelled. That got everyone's attention. " How strong is he? Is he stronger than the saiyan race?"  
  
" Within Gohan's body and Gohan's energy, he could be more powerful than you," Moy said. Vegeta got fumed with the idea and punched Gohan in-between his eyes. Gohan went flying back and landed hard on the ground.  
  
" That hurt," Gohan cried rubbing the spot Vegeta hit him. " What did you do that for?"  
  
" I want him out," Vegeta yelled picking Gohan up by the collar. " Come out you coward! Fight like the prince you really are, the Prince of Cowards!"  
  
" Vegeta stop," Goku yelled. " Hitting Gohan will not bring out the prince!"  
  
" Yes it will," Vegeta cried hitting Gohan in the stomach. Gohan fell to the ground holding his stomach. " If that prince wants Gohan to live then he will come out!"  
  
Vegeta kicked Gohan once again and he went flying on the ground. Gohan got up wiping the blood off of the corner of his lip. Vegeta powered up and punched Gohan once again but Gohan was prepared this time. He blocked the punch with one hand and punched Vegeta in the nose. Vegeta pulled back for a moment and attacked once again.  
  
(My first kinda real fight scene. Punching and kicking included!)  
  
" This is crazy," Goku said powering up. " I'm stopping this!"  
  
Milo put his hand on Goku's shoulder.  
  
" Let them," he said. " I'm sure if he gets Gohan angry enough then the prince can come out. Please wait."  
  
" Vegeta can kill my son!"  
  
" Prince Syrus will not allow that," Moy said. " If Gohan has powers beyond a super saiyan then I know that he cannot be killed by Vegeta."  
  
" How.."  
  
" We watch Goku, we have to. Someone has to make sure our prince stays alive."  
  
Goku stared in a bit of shock and turned his back towards the fight. Vegeta was in regular form so Goku knew that the battle wasn't that intense. Gohan wasn't in his Mystic form either so the fight was only for Prince Syrus to come out.  
  
Vegeta nailed Gohan to the ground and jumped back from him. Gohan was slowly getting up and barely made it to his knees.  
  
" If he doesn't come out," Vegeta said powering up to super saiyan. " Then you are a dead saiyan Gohan. It was nice to know you."  
  
" Vegeta no," Goku cried but Milo and Moy were holding him back. " Let me go! He's going to kill my son!"  
  
" He will be fine," Milo said. " Trust us."  
  
Goku growled in frustration. He didn't want his son to be killed and if Milo and Moy were wrong, not one very happy Goku that's for sure.  
  
Gohan stood up straight as Vegeta fired his attack.  
  
" Gohan," Goku cried but there were no explosions. Goku watched Vegeta fire his attack and Gohan protecting himself with a shield. He was standing up perfectly straight with his arms close to his sides. He was watching the attack being blocked by the barrier but something was different about him.  
  
" He has awakened," Moy said letting go of Goku.  
  
Goku only watched as the attacked died down and noticed Vegeta in a bit of shock. Gohan wasn't damaged and stood there. Vegeta put his hand down and laughed.  
  
" You are not going to protect yourself with a puny barrier," Vegeta said. " My Final Flash will easily destroy you and the puny prince inside of you. What are you going to do now, run home to your mommy?"  
  
Gohan just stood there and extended out his hand. Vegeta got into his fighter's stance and watched as a small ki blast formed in his hands. The ki extended out into a pole like form but the tip formed into a circle. It turned into a gold pole with a clear crystal on the top. Vegeta stood there confused but then realized that the awakening of Prince Syrus was here.  
  
" Is that all," Vegeta said putting his hands on his hips. " Just a baton to save your life with a dinky little crystal on the top? Please, I've seen better come out of a flower."  
  
" Have you," Gohan said in a deeper voice. His face was serious as he spoke. " I've seen more power from water than I have from you."  
  
" Why you little."  
  
" I do not like disrespect towards me or my followers. You wanted me awake, you have me awake!"  
  
Gohan began to glow as new clothes began to form on his body. Goku and the two chibi's watched as Gohan began to become Prince Syrus in a transformation of a lifetime. It was bright all around and then suddenly became normal. There stood Prince Syrus in a long white robe that barely covered his feet. He had on white boots similar to Piccolo shoes and a white shirt that showed the upper part of his chest. His sleeves came up to his wrist as he held his scepter tightly in his right hand.  
  
" Wow," Goten said with his mouth opened. " Is that really Gohan?"  
  
" It's Prince Syrus," Milo said with a big smile.  
  
" No way," Goku said with his eyes wide. " It can't be. If he's Prince Syrus then where's Gohan?"  
  
" Are you happy now," Prince Syrus asked not even cracking a smile. " I have awoken from the depths of this body and the look on your face shows complete and utter shock. I am out now and all you can do is stand there like a fool."  
  
" I'm going to pound you to pieces," Vegeta yelled getting into a fighter's stance. " You have hidden inside the wrong prince buddy! That weak fool you have hidden yourself in is a wimp! You could have had power in my body!"  
  
" I have no need for your body," Prince Syrus said walking up to Vegeta. " I wanted a person who is not like you and treats people like yesterdays trash. I disgrace people like you."  
  
" You won't be saying that when I pound your nose into your face!"  
  
Vegeta swung a punch but Prince Syrus caught it with ease. Vegeta used his other hand and swung it at Prince Syrus's stomach. The prince used his scepter to block that attack and Vegeta stood there frozen. Prince Syrus moved back as Vegeta stood there paralyzed.  
  
" Can't move," Prince Syrus said walking around him. " Pity. A person with your power should be able to fight that kind of power I have on you. I guess you're not as strong as you say."  
  
" Why I should," Vegeta tried to say as he tried to break free.  
  
" You won't. I have enough power on you to keep you paralyzed for a few hours now. And I thought you were the Prince of all saiyans."  
  
Vegeta tried powering up to kill the guy but none of his power came. He couldn't move any part of his body even if he tried. Prince Syrus walked up towards Milo and Moy and stopped right in front of them. They bowed.  
  
" It has been a long time Prince Syrus," Milo said. " Welcome home."  
  
" We have missed you," Moy said.  
  
" I have missed home and my people," Prince Syrus said. " Please do not bow in front of me. You know I don't like it when you two do that."  
  
" Yes Prince Syrus."  
  
" Now why is my kingdom destroyed and my people parishes? Most importantly, why was I reborn in another body and not have died with my people?"  
  
" We thought you would be ashamed in front of your people," Milo said. " We knew that you wanted your people proud and not suffer the same fate as your late parents."  
  
" But I have."  
  
" There was a traitor among us," Moy said. " It was the chief that poisoned your wine. We have found out after he escaped. We wanted you to live a life without war or battles and have a childhood you never had. We also wanted you as a prince so you knew what your duties were and if you ever remembered, you could return. Sadly though, the person we have chosen you with had neither of that besides the royal blood. We have watched the child known as Gohan grow and watched every battle he fought. He was raised strong, wise, and brave. Just like you prince."  
  
" I would have rather died," Prince Syrus said. " I wouldn't feel ashamed in front of my people. They know me for what I do for them. They would never think different of me. They didn't when I was a kid and they wouldn't now." He sighed. " But what's done is done I guess. We can't change the past no matter how hard we try."  
  
Prince Syrus turned his attention to Goku and Goten.  
  
" Am I a prince too," Goten asked. " Are you really Gohan? Is Gohan inside of you? Are your parents the same as mine? How old are you? What happened to your kingdom? What happened to my brother? Is Gohan coming back? Do you have food?"  
  
" Goten shhh," Goku said quieting Goten. " You don't need to ask so many questions at once. Only do a few at a time. Where is Gohan? Are you really a prince? Did you watch what was going on but not controlling it? Why is this planet here? How did you not become Gohan anymore? Does Gohan see what we are doing? How did you freeze Vegeta like that?"  
  
" Daddy now you're asking too many questions!"  
  
" I only asked a few."  
  
" One less than your son," Prince Syrus said. " I will only answer a few of the questions cause too many will be hard to explain. Come, we shall dine while I answer some questions."  
  
" You can't leave me here," Vegeta yelled. " When I break free you will be the first one I will kill Prince Syrus!"  
  
Prince Syrus turned around and aimed his scepter at Vegeta. His crystal began to glow and aimed a silver beam at Vegeta. It stopped and Vegeta moved. The first thing he did was punch the prince. Sadly, that failed and Vegeta looked at his fist.  
  
" I have held your powers captive Vegeta. You will get them back before I part. Aren't you happy that I am awaken?"  
  
Vegeta only growled as he followed the others to the dining room. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk as he followed Prince Syrus and the others.  
  
' I like him,' he thought to himself. ' Better than that brat Kakkorot calls a son.'  
  
Prince Syrus is almost like Vegeta huh? Why do you think Vegeta likes him so? It's definitely not the clothes he wears. 


	5. Prince Syrus's goodbye

New chapter! Sorry for the delay but I keep on forgetting to make the chapter! Anyway, on with the story!  
  
The dining room was filled with food, thanks to Milo and Moy. Prince Syrus didn't speak much during dinner and answered only a few questions, at least the ones that seemed important. Vegeta stuffed his face like usual as he kept an eye on the prince. Goku would tell jokes and Goten would do something stupid like his father and everyone would laugh, expect Prince Syrus. Vegeta would at least smirk at some things but Prince Syrus would not.  
  
" So can you be awoken again even though it's really Gohan living this life," Goku asked as he stuck a big chicken leg in his mouth.  
  
" Only when needed," Prince Syrus responded carefully cutting his food. " If he cannot finish a battle he started, I can come forth now and finish it."  
  
" Did you help Gohan before," Goten asked stealing Trunks's chicken. " Like when fighting Majin Buu or Cell?"  
  
" If I did I didn't know. At times I felt somewhat awake and may have helped but I'm not sure about really helping him. I wasn't too fully awake until he was the rightful age as I."  
  
Trunks grabbed the chicken Goten took and placed it back on his plate. Goten stole the chicken once again and put it on his plate. Trunks grabbed it with his fork and Goten tried stopping him with his. Both of them tried stopping themselves but didn't see Goku steal the chicken between the two. He was about to eat it until Vegeta grabbed it and stuffed it in his mouth. The three saiyans stared at Vegeta.  
  
" That was mine until Goten stole it!"  
  
" It wasn't on his plate!"  
  
" That was mine!"  
  
" Mine now," Vegeta said swallowing the food. " You can have it back when I'm done with it."  
  
" That's gross," Trunks cried. Everyone laugh, even Milo and Moy, but even the funny site didn't faze the prince one bit. He only watched with his serious face and didn't seem to please with Vegeta or the others. Goku noticed the stare and stopped laughing. Goten and Trunks stopped laughing afterwards and Vegeta's smirk faded.  
  
" Not a happy type I see," Vegeta said placing his fork to the side. " Don't have a sense of humor? I haven't seen you smile yet."  
  
" I am not the one to smile," Prince Syrus said standing up. " Excuse me."  
  
Prince Syrus left the table and disappeared in the hallway. Milo and Moy followed but Goku stepped in their way.  
  
" Allow me," Goku said. " He's still my son, sorta, but I can always get through to him. I'm sure it was something he ate. The chicken tasted like rubber but the rest of the food was good."  
  
Goku quickly left before Milo and Moy could protest. Vegeta waited until Goku left and stole his food. Goten and Trunks took Prince Syrus's and quickly ate the plates in front of him. Hey, what they know can't hurt especially if Goku didn't know who took his food.  
  
' Safer that way,' Vegeta thought. ' Kakkorot can be quite serious if you take his food. I'll just blame it on the brats.'  
  
Goku looked around for Prince Syrus. He could easily sense his ki but since the place was like a huge maze, Goku could get lost and never get found. Goku knew the fastest, and most accurate, way to find the prince.  
  
' Instant Transmission,' Goku thought putting his two fingers on his forehead. He quickly disappeared from the castle and found himself outside. He found the prince in the middle of the destroyed town just standing there looking around. Goku carefully approached Syrus and was about to put his hand on the prince's shoulder. Syrus quickly turned around and aimed his scepter at Goku.  
  
" What are you doing here," he asked as he aimed his scepter at Goku's throat. " Why did you following me here? I do not need your presence here."  
  
" Easy," Goku said looking at the scepter. " I was just wondering why you left that's all. You are my son and everything."  
  
" You are not MY father but you are Gohan's. I am not your son and I will never be. Now leave me alone before I take away your powers like I did Vegeta."  
  
" I just wanted to help that's all."  
  
" I don't need help," Syrus said lowering his scepter. " Now please leave me alone."  
  
" Wow you sure are different from Gohan," Goku said putting his hands on his hips. Syrus turned his back towards Goku. " Milo and Moy said that you were nice and they made you go into someone who was nice. Gohan is nicer than you, no offence."  
  
Syrus only mumbled as he started to walk. Goku followed ignoring the prince's reply to leave. Syrus didn't say anything so Goku knew that it was safe for him to follow, so he hoped.  
  
" I'm sorry if I'm not like your son,'' Syrus said. " But I am not as nice as Milo and Moy say I am. I only care for my people and my planet. I do not care about outsiders like you."  
  
" Aw lighten up," Goku cried. " You don't need to be so grumpy like Vegeta. We have one of him already, we don't need two."  
  
Prince Syrus growled.  
  
" You leave me alone," Syrus cried as his scepter glowed at Goku. " Go before I kill you!"  
  
" You don't look like the killing type really. I'm just trying to-"  
  
Prince Syrus fired from his scepter and hit Goku in the stomach. He went flying back and landed on the ground. Goku could move as he was in a knelt position barely strong enough to lift of his head.  
  
" I warned you," Syrus growled as he walked ahead.  
  
" I bet your parents are p-p-proud of you," Goku managed to say. Syrus stopped walking and aimed his scepter at Goku.  
  
" I will not let you disgrace my parents," he shouted.  
  
" Y-you are the s-s-same as G-G-G-Gohan," Goku said. Syrus stood there as he lowered his scepter to his side.  
  
" What are you talking about? Gohan and I are different. You'll just trying to delay your death!"  
  
" G-Gohan would never let you h-h-arm me, ah," Goku cried. " He never wanted his m-m-m-other or me disap-p-ointed in any way. He always tried to make us p-p-p-p-proud. He would do anything to protect us, even if it means his.his.life. And I know you wanted to do the same."  
  
Syrus stared at Goku for a while before breaking the bond that was holding Goku. Goku managed to get up on his feet and dust off his pants.  
  
" Care to talk?"  
  
" Care for me to cut off your head," Syrus said.  
  
" How are you going to do that," Goku asked scratching the back of his head. The scepter glowed and transformed into a sword holder. Syrus pulled out a sword and held it close to Goku's neck.  
  
" Like that," he answered. " Why is this so much of concern for you?"  
  
" Your father died and Gohan knows how it feels. Heck I died twice in his life. You can ask him what it was like loosing your dad at four and eleven. He had to train for a year and then raise his brother until he was seven. You always need a father figure to look up to." Syrus brought his sword closer to Goku's throat. " But if you don't need to talk then everything is fine with me."  
  
Syrus put his sword down and it transformed back into his scepter.  
  
" What was your father like," Syrus asked.  
  
" Oh well," Goku stupidly replied. " I never knew him. He died on Planet Vegeta when I was just a baby. I bumped my head on Earth and found Grandpa Gohan and he raised me. He died cause some big monster crushed him. What was your dad like?"  
  
" He was one who was born a warrior and never lost a battle," Syrus said looking up towards the sky. "He never really cared about how people treated him and he didn't care much about my mother or I. He wanted me to be a warrior and learn to love to fight. My mother was kinder and gentler than my father was. I have learned to love my people and the will to fight."  
  
There was a silence between the two and Syrus sighed.  
  
" I don't want to worry Milo and Moy. I best be off to the castle. Gohan is lucky to have a father like you."  
  
Syrus walked by Goku without another word.  
  
****  
  
Vegeta still had no power but he did calm down. For some reason, he liked the prince. Heck, he pulled out a sword in front of Goku! He didn't kill him only because it was Vegeta's job. Even though they were at a rough start it got smoother. But alas, Prince Syrus had to go back to his slumber deep inside of Gohan.  
  
" Must you go Prince Syrus," Milo asked. " You are back with your kingdom, please stay!"  
  
" We can bring back everyone that died," Moy said. " You have the power to do so and your people will be so happy!"  
  
" This is not my time," Prince Syrus said. " I am not the one to make the decision to stay. It may look like me but the body doesn't. I am sorry Milo and Moy but I have to part."  
  
" Yes sire," they both said as they bowed. " You shall be missed."  
  
Syrus gave a nod and turned back towards Goku and the others.  
  
" Sorry for putting you all through. I may return one day and if Gohan has control, I may be a useful help to your group."  
  
" So you're gonna leave," Goten asked. " You're so cool and everything! You even took away Vegeta's powers with a simple blast! You're the coolest person I know, even cooler than Gohan!"  
  
" Much better than Gohan," Trunks said joining Goten. " You have a staff and everything and it can turn into a sword!"  
  
" Yes it can," Syrus said agreeing. " If Vegeta wasn't one to ease drop then you two would have never known of my scepter and its powers."  
  
" Speaking of powers, where's mine," Vegeta asked.  
  
" Back to its rightful owner, trust me."  
  
Vegeta powered up just to make sure and Prince Syrus said was true. Vegeta just gave a nod. He was right.  
  
" Before you go Prince Syrus," Milo said holding out his fist. He opened it up to show a clear crystal tied onto a necklace. " This used to be your fathers. You were supposed to receive it when you have married but that time never came. We do not know of its powers but it's yours."  
  
Prince Syrus took the necklace and tied it around his neck.  
  
" Thank you," he said. " And goodbye."  
  
Prince Syrus's body glowed and the clothes soon turned to differ. They were now a blue gi and orange sash. Gohan stood there for a moment before falling to the ground. Milo and Moy both caught him before he fell to the floor. Goku also ran to his side but Milo and Moy had it already under control. Milo carried him in his arms as he walked away.  
  
" Where are you going," Goku asked in a yell.  
  
" He's asleep," Milo answered. " I am taking him to his chambers so he can rest. Moy will show you to the guestrooms where you four will rest. Prince Syrus will be awake in the morning if you need him."  
  
" It's Gohan," Goku stated. Milo didn't say much more as he left with Gohan. Moy grabbed Goku's arm and lead him to the guestroom.  
  
****  
  
Goku and Goten shared a bedroom while Vegeta and Trunks shared one of their own. They grabbed some extra clothes from the wreckage and used them. Goku had Gohan's but Moy took it in the room where Gohan was resting. That was the last time Goku had seen Milo and Moy for that day.  
  
Goten was fast asleep in the bed he was sharing with his father. Goku could not get any sleep no matter how hard he tried. He was worried about Gohan and this Prince Syrus guy being one person, especially his son. Both Syrus and Gohan were more or less opposites. Syrus was serious all the time and never cracked a smile. He was smart, strong and wise. Gohan was the same there but he was more or less a shy person. He was serious during a fight but not all the time. No matter how hard tried to ignore it, Prince Syrus was part of Gohan and if he went, so did Gohan.  
  
Knowing that sleep would never come, Goku got out of the bed. He walked around the room for a bit trying to decide what to do. If Milo and Moy weren't protecting him then Goku could see Gohan. But they were. Maybe the Instant Transmission could work but Goku would have to be extra careful. Milo and Moy could easily hear what Goku was doing.  
  
Instead of pacing around like a fool, Goku opened the guestroom door quietly so he wouldn't awaken Goten in any way. To his surprise, he wasn't the only one awake. Vegeta was at his door waiting for him.  
  
" What are you doing up," Goku asked in his boxers and tank top.  
  
" I was about to ask you the same question," Vegeta said folding his arms. " You were worried Gohan, weren't you?"  
  
" He's my son, of course I am."  
  
Vegeta only grunted as he grabbed on Goku's shoulder.  
  
" What are you waiting for Kakkorot? Use the Instant Transmission to get to your son!"  
  
" You're coming?"  
  
" Of course I'm coming. I need to make sure that brat isn't dead."  
  
" I see your so concerned," Goku joked. With in a flash, the two disappeared into the air. Not to long after they left, they reappeared in the prince's chambers. Goku immediately went to the bed Gohan was lying on. He was sound asleep on the bed with his gi hanging up.  
  
Goku didn't know why, but he flipped the covers to see what Gohan was wearing. When they brought their stuff to sleep in, Milo or Moy took Gohan's clothes and said that they would handle everything. To Goku's surprise and Vegeta's, Gohan wasn't wearing his usual sleeping attire. Instead of boxers and a tank top like his father, he had on a long silver nightgown that came up to his ankles.  
  
" What the," Goku said to himself but stopped when Vegeta peeked over his shoulder.  
  
" Milo and Moy both know that Gohan is in control," Vegeta whispered. " They are trying to do something to make him stay or something. I would be careful Kakkorot. As soon as we get up we leave."  
  
" But we don't have an extra ship," Goku whispered back. " How are we going to get it fixed?"  
  
" Gohan can do it."  
  
" Really?"  
  
" Of course. He and Bulma usually do repairs and with his high tech brain, he can fix anything. All we have to do is distract the two bakas and get him to fix the machine. While they are distracted and the ship is fixed, we can fly out of here."  
  
" You're coming up with a lot of good plans Vegeta," Goku said. " First Majin Buu and now this. I think Bulma's been working with you."  
  
" In more ways than one," Vegeta said with a smirk. Goku blushed since he knew what he meant but the red color soon faded as the door creaked open. Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and pulled him behind the dresser since it could hide them both. " They will never find us here behind a stupid crystal dresser."  
  
" It was the only place," Goku said pressing himself up against the wall and ignoring Vegeta's sarcasm. "Quiet or else they will hear you."  
  
Vegeta growled quietly but quickly turned his attention at what was at hand. They heard two sets of footsteps and Goku leaned over. He saw Milo walking towards Gohan and stopped in front of the bed. Moy was right behind him and stood beside Milo.  
  
" He was probably dreaming," Milo said looking down at Gohan. " Prince Syrus did usually had a habit of talking in his sleep."  
  
" Did he usually toss and turn," Moy asked. " I don't remember him doing so."  
  
" Only during nightmares. Our poor prince would be up all night with the awful nightmares he had. He would usually run to his mother for support but his father would push him away and yet he still loved his father."  
  
" Our prince had a better father than Gohan," Moy said. " At least he cared for his son."  
  
Goku quietly growled under his breath and made a fist. Vegeta put his hand on Goku's shoulder to calm him down.  
  
" And he didn't die twice," Milo joked. Both men laughed.  
  
" We can use that as an advantage. Come, we must let our prince rest. He'll need it for tomorrow."  
  
" We don't need a grumpy prince on our hands now do we?"  
  
Milo pulled up the covers Goku pulled down and tucked in Gohan. He smiled.  
  
" Goodnight young prince. Don't let the nightmares scare you while your father leaves you here unprotected."  
  
" That," Goku said a bit loud and clamped his mouth shut.  
  
" What was that," Moy asked turning his direction towards the dresser.  
  
" I'll go look," Milo said walking towards the dresser. He looked over and noticed that no one was there. He frowned and turned back to Moy. " It's nothing. This castle falls apart way too much. Come, it will be morning soon."  
  
Elsewhere.  
  
" We were almost caught Kakkorot," Vegeta yelled. " Now get me back to my bedroom and away from this place!"  
  
" Sorry Vegeta," Goku replied rubbing the back of his head. " I know this isn't your favorite place but it was the only place where I can feel ki."  
  
" This place is scarring me!"  
  
" We'll leave."  
  
Goku and Vegeta teleaported away from the big, cute eyed bunnies and the friendly deer that licked Vegeta's hand. Oh was it scary, very scary indeed.  
  
Well it's scary to me!  
  
Please review! 


	6. Prince Syrus rises again! But the planet...

Disclaimer: Me no own!  
  
Goku and Vegeta did get a night rest but still were tired when they woke up. They wanted to go home and eat food that wasn't made from plastic. It was food true, but it sure didn't taste like it. Now Goku and Vegeta were waiting for the coffee to get done so they could be somewhat awake. Breakfast was some food from a rat or some sort so they gather food that was still edible from the broken ship. Oh how they wanted to get home.  
  
The coffee began to brew and Goku and Vegeta watched it. The place did have sugar crystals but it didn't taste like sugar. It was more like a plastic with a strawberry twist to it. Goten and Trunks tried it but it didn't go with their approval. So they got sugar for their coffee that was still brewing. Milo and Moy went somewhere and Gohan was still resting, so they thought.  
  
Gohan came trudging down the stairs sliding his feet behind him. He took a deep yawn as he headed towards the kitchen with his eyes half way open. He walked by Goten and Trunks and gave them a wave before headed over to the coffee. It was done brewing when it he came and grabbed one of the mugs that was Goku's. He grabbed the coffee and poured it in the cup. Goku and Vegeta were distracted trying to get some food before Goten and Trunks ate it while Gohan took most of the coffee.  
  
Gohan grabbed some milk and poured it. He grabbed the sugar container and poured out sugar, and poured, and poured, and poured until there was no more sugar left. He stirred it with a spoon and took a sip. He pulled back in disgust and added whatever was left of the sugar. It was finally perfect and he plopped down next to his father.  
  
" Look who's up," Goku cried. " It's Gohan!"  
  
" Hm," Gohan replied taking a sip of his coffee and eyes still have way shut.  
  
" We are going home today but you need to fix the ship. Think you can do that?"  
  
" Whatever."  
  
" Good! Right after breakfast you can fix the ship and we can get home," Vegeta said.  
  
" Right now I have a major headache about the size of Namek and it hurts," Gohan said shutting his eyes and opening them. " I'll fix it when I'm better. Right now I just want to finish my coffee, go back to bed and wake up when needed."  
  
" We want to go home," Goten said tugging on Gohan's nightgown. " I miss Mommy and Chobi is supposed to learn how to fly soon. I want to be there to help him!"  
  
" And I want my gravity room," Vegeta said. " I hate staying on this planet!"  
  
" I hate this food," Trunks said. " And I hate seeing everything so.clear."  
  
" And I miss your mother," Goku said. " I know you're not well but did Bulma give you an extra capsule by any chance?"  
  
" If our prince needs his rest then let him rest," Moy said appearing out of nowhere and standing behind Gohan. " Finish your coffee and I'll lead you to your room. You look awfully tired."  
  
" I'm like this every morning," Gohan said folding his arms and resting his head on them. " Wait until the coffee kicks in and I'll be fine. Night."  
  
" You brat," Vegeta yelled. " I want to go home and I want to go home now! I am not waiting until you wake up and think everything is fine and dandy! I want to go home!"  
  
" There's a capsule in my gi pocket," Gohan mumbled. " Go home and let me sleep."  
  
" You're coming with us," Goku said. " Unless you want to stay here and I don't understand why."  
  
" Where I can sleep I can stay."  
  
" Your not fully awake yet," Goku said putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder. " Rest up for a while and we'll leave when you're ready."  
  
" Or we can bring back the people that died and you can rule once again," Moy said. Gohan raised up his head and his eyes were fully open, for once.  
  
" What do you mean," he asked. " You mean the people that died can come back if Prince Syrus rules once again? How is that possible?"  
  
" It is," Moy said with a smile. " Prince Syrus would be happy to rule once again and make his parents proud, like you would like to make your parents proud. Sadly though, they never seem to notice."  
  
" Hey," Goku said cutting in. " Gohan makes both his mother and me proud!"  
  
" He does, we know," Moy said. " But the Cell Games sure doesn't make Gohan feel proud, does it? Not coming back when asked, what kind of father are you?"  
  
" It was my fault Cell came," Goku said. " I just wanted to protect my family and have no more evil afoot."  
  
" And nothing happened during those seven years when you weren't home, right Gohan?"  
  
Gohan looked up at his father and at Moy.  
  
" Well," Gohan began to say. " Nothing really happened but-"  
  
" And left Goten without a father," Moy said turning towards Goten. " And you went through changes that you didn't understand? Who did you turn to?"  
  
" Actually I-"  
  
" Fatherless as a young boy and grew up a man," Moy said walking away. " Prince Syrus's father was also dead but if he had a choice to come back, he would love to see his son succeed. His father would be proud of him, unlike some fathers who don't even know their son's favorite color."  
  
Moy walked away and Goku looked at Gohan.  
  
" You're favorite color is blue, right," Goku asked.  
  
" No," Gohan answered.  
  
" Red?"  
  
" No."  
  
" I know Goten likes purple, right?"  
  
" Yep," Goten answered.  
  
" Then it was brown?"  
  
" Black dad," Gohan said getting up from his seat. " I need to think about this."  
  
" Think about it," Goku questioned. " You're going home after you take a nap. You are not staying on a deserted planet when you have family and friends are on Earth."  
  
" And a kingdom that has a chance to be a kingdom."  
  
" How?"  
  
" Moy said that there was a chance and if there is then why not."  
  
" This isn't the past," Goku said. " You are Gohan, not Prince Syrus-"  
  
" But Prince Syrus is part of me," Gohan yelled as he banged his hands on the table.  
  
" He shouldn't even exist Gohan! You are going home and that's final!"  
  
" Make me!"  
  
" Make you," Goku said raising an eyebrow. " I am your father Gohan, you WILL come home and you WILL get your act together!"  
  
" I will not," Gohan shouted as he turned to leave.  
  
" Stop being immature Gohan," Goku said following Gohan. Gohan turned around and flew his hands up in the air.  
  
" Last time I checked, you don't make my decisions for me!"  
  
" Last time I checked, I was your father and you should listen to me!"  
  
" Why should I?"  
  
" Because I said so," Goku shouted. " Now get changed and get the capsule so we can go home!"  
  
" You can go but I won't," Gohan shouted making a tight fist. " I'm Prince Syrus and it is my responsibility to take care of the planet and its people."  
  
" What people," Goku said extending out his arms. " Milo and Moy are the only people here! Who else can you take care of, yourself? If you can't take care the responsibility of a planet then what says that you can take responsibility of yourself?"  
  
" You shouldn't be talking Dad! You can't even take responsibility of your own family none the less the responsibility of your own sons! You can't even take care of yourself, Mom, or anyone! It's my choice, not yours! Now get off of my planet before I kill you all!"  
  
Gohan was breathing rather heavy and was very tense. Goku stood there in shock while the others watched. Somehow Vegeta had a bag of popcorn but that's not really important now. Gohan shut his eyes and placed his hands on his forehead.  
  
" I'm sorry," he said taking a deep breath. " I'm just too tired to be fighting right now. All I want to do is get some rest and go home."  
  
" Our home," Goten asked.  
  
" Yes our home Goten," Gohan replied giving Goten a weak smile. " Just a few more Z's and I'll be fine. I'm just cranky."  
  
" After having a pound of sugar in your coffee," Vegeta remarked. " I'm surprised that you're not jumping off the walls like these two brats."  
  
" Leave him alone Vegeta," Goku said. He turned to Gohan and smiled. " Just get some rest, okay son? You really need it right now."  
  
" Thanks Dad," Gohan said smiling back. " Could you come with me? I just want to make sure that I don't pass out while going up the stairs."  
  
" I can do that for you Prince," Milo said appearing out of nowhere like Moy. " Let your father finish up his breakfast. It would only be polite."  
  
" I don't mind," Goku said giving Milo a look. " I'm done anyway."  
  
" But it's only polite to leave when everyone leaves," Milo said with a smile. " You want to be polite, don't you?"  
  
" BURP!"  
  
" Good one Goten," Trunks cried. " Let me try..Burp!"  
  
" Mine was better," Goten said.  
  
" BLEECH!"  
  
" Woah Dad," Trunks said. " That was the best!"  
  
" What can I say, I'm a pro," Vegeta said using a toothpick to clean his teeth.  
  
" Do matters really matter right now," Goku asked. " Saiyans are not known for matters."  
  
" But Vegeta did really good," Gohan said. " I don't have it in my system to get one out like Vegeta."  
  
" You will not!"  
  
Gohan saw Milo and Moy both standing there looking rather mad.  
  
" You will not fall for such childish acts," Milo said folding his arms. " You are a prince, not a low class man."  
  
" Those low class men are my friends and family," Gohan said. " I'm not the prince you know. I'm Gohan, not Prince Syrus."  
  
" You are Prince Syrus and Prince Syrus is you," Moy said. " You cannot change that no matter how hard you try. Now get some rest before you do your studies."  
  
" My what?"  
  
" Your studies," Milo repeated. " You told your family to go while you stayed. You did say that, didn't you?"  
  
Gohan was about to say something but then remembered that he did say that. He did tell his family to leave and that he would stay.  
  
" I didn't mean to say that," Gohan said. " I'm just cranky and tired. I want to go home to my planet."  
  
" Does Prince Syrus want to go back," Moy asked with a grin. " Is he happy being with you or does he want to stay? But if you want to go home then go. I just guess that the people that died are going to be dead and never see their families ever again."  
  
" Wait," Gohan cried. " Let me think about it some more."  
  
" What," Goku cried. " What's there to think about?"  
  
" I don't know," Gohan said with a shrug. " Just.to think, you know? I'll be going back to bed if anyone needs me. Wake me in two hours."  
  
Gohan headed upstairs dragging his feet behind him. A slight rumble stopped him in his tracks and everyone else. The small rumble soon became an earthquake and Gohan had trouble keeping his balance. The ground gave way but he stopped his fall by clutching the step.  
  
" Gohan," Goku cried.  
  
" I'm fine," Gohan said pulling himself up. " What's going on?"  
  
" It's her," Milo said. He turned to Gohan. " Quickly, you must get out of here!"  
  
" In a nightgown?"  
  
" Just hurry up to your chambers and take the passage in your closet," Moy said. " We will meet you there. Hurry Prince!"  
  
Gohan gave a nod as he ran up the stairs.  
  
" Follow us," Milo said. " We can in safety before she comes."  
  
" She who," Goku asked.  
  
Goku didn't get an answer as he followed Milo and Moy. They ran near a statue and pressed down on the candle and the floor gave way. Milo and Moy landed safely on the ground while Vegeta got crushed underneath Goku, Goten and Trunks.  
  
" Squish the lemon, my favorite game," Goku joked as he was on top of the pile.  
  
" No time for games Kakkorot," Vegeta growled. " Get off of me before I kill you!"  
  
" Why should I?"  
  
" Because I said so and this place is falling apart!"  
  
Goku got off and Vegeta stood up knocking down Goten and Trunks along the way. They were in the same place before where they found Gohan and when they first met Milo and Moy. Gohan was nowhere in sight as Milo and Moy worked on a computer.  
  
" When did you have a computer," Goku asked.  
  
" We always had one," Milo said typing a few keys that were transparent and lit up when you touched them.  
  
" Oh."  
  
Milo and Moy typed up a few things while the planet began to shake. Gohan was still nowhere to be found.  
  
" Where's Gohan," Goku asked. " He could be hurt being upstairs!"  
  
" He should be here by now," Milo said looking up at the screen. " What could be taking him so long? Oh prince, please hurry."  
  
Vegeta noticed on the screen a person standing there with a staff using a dark crystal to destroy the planet. She was female, tall with extremely pale skin. She had long black hair that went all the way down to her feet. She had on a black dress that showed off some of her stomach and went down to her feet also.  
  
" Who's she," Vegeta asked. " And why is she destroying the planet."  
  
" She is the queen of Ohgiyu," Moy said getting a profile of her. " Her name is Hino, the prince's half aunt."  
  
" Half," Goku questioned.  
  
" She was the half sister of the queen," Moy said. " She was destined to be queen of this planet but her sister, the queen, set up a lie so she could marry the king. Hino wanted her revenge on her sister, Hina, so she attacked the planet when the king and queen were dead. She would let Prince Syrus live only if he married her. Prince Syrus declined and she created the Ohgiyu to destroy the planet she would have ruled and poisoned the prince. When he died, she knew we wanted the prince reincarnated so she killed the people and awaited the prince's return."  
  
" And he did," Milo said looking at the screen. " Now Hino knows and wants to kill him herself and not from her servants. She wants him dead permanently.and this planet"  
  
" Then lets get out of here," Vegeta cried.  
  
" We can't leave without Gohan," Goku said.  
  
" We can't leave my big brother," Goten said. " Where is he Daddy?"  
  
" I don't know Goten," Goku answered.  
  
" He's out there," Milo cried. Goku looked on the screen and saw not Gohan, but Prince Syrus. Goku and the others ran out to stop him or something. " He's so brave our Prince Syrus. He would do anything to save everyone."  
  
" Expect himself," Vegeta cried. " He's a fool to go out there without a plan!"  
  
" And exploding yourself to kill Majin Buu was a plan," Goku said. Vegeta growled as they were outside and found Prince Syrus standing there looking up at Hino. The attacks have stopped and Hino was right in front of Syrus.  
  
" You're people have come," Hino said in low, soft voice. " Is this all that you have left on this planet? Two followers and these guys? You haven't changed at all Syrus."  
  
" And you're still as ugly as ever," Syrus said. In reality, Hino was beautiful. She had the strangest eyes that were yellow, yet when you looked at them, you felt like that here eyes were going to kill you. " Why are you still living? You're supposed to be an old hag with gray hair holding a cane."  
  
" This is how you treat family," Hino said with a laugh. " I haven't seen you in years. So which body did you take over, hm?"  
  
" One that has made me stronger Hino. You remember the story about the saiyans?"  
  
" That weak race? Oh please."  
  
" That weak race is my people," Vegeta yelled. " All of us are super saiyans and could kill you in a matter of minutes."  
  
" Stay out of this Vegeta," Syrus said blocking Vegeta. " This is not you battle. Why Hino?"  
  
" You could have been my son Syrus," Hino said lightly touching his cheek. " You could have had more power than what you already have from your weak mother."  
  
" My mother was not weak," Syrus said slapping Hino's hand away. " She was much wiser than you and more powerful than you think. She wasn't a rat like you."  
  
" She stole my role as a queen," Hino shouted as she floated backwards. " My offer is still up from a thousand years ago Syrus."  
  
" And I still decline!"  
  
" Then your planet will be destroyed along with your so called family. Goodbye Syrus."  
  
Hino's dark crystal began to glow and Syrus's eyes grew wide.  
  
" Everyone inside now," Syrus shouted. " Milo, Moy, set up the shield while I distract her!"  
  
" You can't," Goku cried. " Her dark crystal is stronger than you. You can be killed!"  
  
" I would rather die then let you or anyone else get hurt!"  
  
" But Gohan-"  
  
" Gohan knows," Syrus said. " He doesn't want you to die again Goku! He wants to do something right for once, he wants to make you proud and if it means his life then let it!"  
  
" What about you? You can die again and this planet will no longer exist and neither would me or anyone else here! What's the use?"  
  
" I can try!"  
  
" I won't let you," Goku said grabbing Syrus and using Instant Transmission to get him out of the way. They reappeared with the others down where the computer was. Milo and Moy were in a panic.  
  
" The shield isn't working," Milo said looking at Prince Syrus. " The dark crystal is malfunctioning the power of the sun crystal! This planet will not make it."  
  
" Yes it will," Syrus said pulling out of Goku's grip and heading towards the computer. He hit a few buttons and nothing happened. " This is not going to happen again! I will not allow it!"  
  
" Then there's only one thing that we can do," Moy said turning towards Milo. " We have to get the prince out of here. We cannot let him die again."  
  
" But how," Milo asked. " How are we going to get him to safety?"  
  
" We have to use the pod," Moy said. " It can fit five people and that's enough to get Prince Syrus and the others to safety. Hopefully Hino wouldn't notice and if we're lucky, Hino will die with this planet."  
  
" Then it's settled."  
  
Milo and Moy both turned to Syrus with smiles. Syrus turned back and saw the two. He knew what they were up to but before he could get a word in, the floor gave way from Syrus and the others and fell through the ground.  
  
" Goodbye Prince Syrus," Milo said.  
  
" At least this time you can live the life we wanted you to," Moy said.  
  
Syrus, Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta landed in a space pod like the one they came in. Syrus stood up but the hole they fell through closed up. The pod started and shot out through the ground of the planet. Syrus ran to the window and saw his planet getting farther and farther away. The planet turned black and then white. Within seconds, the planet blew up into pieces.  
  
" No," Syrus cried as he saw his planet blown up. " Milo, Moy! I have to get out of here! They could still be alive!"  
  
Goku placed his hand on Syrus's shoulder and shook his head.  
  
" I'm sorry," he said. " But with an explosion like that they wouldn't make it. They're gone Syrus, along with the planet."  
  
Syrus aimed his scepter at Goku.  
  
" It's all your fault," he cried. " If you never brought me back to my planet then it would still be there! I would have been sleeping until I die and my planet would still be there! You imbecile! It's all your fault!"  
  
The crystal on Syrus's scepter glowed but then died down as Syrus fell down to his knees.  
  
" This body.is too weak," Syrus said.  
  
" I'm sorry," Goku apologized once again. " But there is nothing we can do. We can't use the Dragonballs since we already used them up for something else but we can try and wish the planet back if you-"  
  
" Hino will destroy it again," Syrus yelled forcing himself to stand up. " I have lost my parents, my people, my followers and my planet. You can't wish them all back with the Dragonballs! I don't even know why Gohan wants to make you proud. You mess everything up and if one person makes a choice, you kill it and do your own thing. I would never, never have a father like you!"  
  
Syrus weakly got up and disappeared underneath into a room. Goten stood next to his father and lightly tugged on his pants. Goku looked down at his young son.  
  
" I still love you Daddy," Goten said. " You were just trying to help Syrus, weren't you?"  
  
" I don't think it was Syrus," Goku said. " For some reason or another."  
  
Was Gohan really saying that, or was it Prince Syrus? And what ever happed to Hino? We'll soon find out, next time on Dragonball Z, er, Prince of Crystalline! *DBZ music end theme plays* 


	7. Going home

Okay, lets get one thing straight:  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
/Prince Syrus talking to Gohan and only Gohan can hear him/  
  
Got it, good! now you can read on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.no.  
  
A few days have passed and no one has seen Gohan or Prince Syrus, they still didn't know who he what. They left him down there not knowing if he was all right but they didn't know if he was Syrus or not. Goku was afraid since Syrus wasn't happy with him at all, Goten was afraid of him also, Trunks didn't like his attitude, and Vegeta actually liked Prince Syrus even though they had a rocky start. So they left him down there until he wanted to come up.  
  
The four saiyans trained while the other one rested. There was food for Gohan and a bathroom but the others had to share one room and a bathroom. No one could get a good night's rest with Goku snoring, Goten kicking, Trunks tossing and turning and Vegeta talking in his sleep. One would be asleep but the others would be awake until something stopped or something started.  
  
Goku sat down as he watched Trunks and Goten spar with each other. Vegeta was trying to find some food since there was no gravity machine in the ship. They had tons of food and if they had that then there would be no war. Goku couldn't help but worry about Gohan. It has been a few days and he hasn't even checked on his son. He was his father, he should make sure that he isn't dead. But what if he wasn't Gohan? Prince Syrus could come out of nowhere and Gohan would be somewhere else.  
  
Goku sighed as he stood up. He quietly sneaked away and went down to the room below. It was dark but a small light did show from the darkness. Goku found his way easily and was concentrating so he wouldn't fall down the steps. Goku managed to find the last step and a door partly open. He was still being quiet not knowing if Gohan was awake or if he was Prince Syrus.  
  
With a small push, Goku opened the door halfway and peeked in. The lower room was huge. There was a bathroom, a fridge, and a really big bed. The structure was the same as was shown on the blueprints Goten found one day. That's how they knew that Gohan had food and a bathroom, just in case.  
  
Goku noticed that there was a window with a small shelf attached to it. He also noticed someone staring out the window, Gohan. He almost sighed in relief as he saw Gohan, not Prince Syrus, standing there looking out the window. With a bigger push, Goku opened the door all the way. Gohan didn't seem to notice, as his mind was somewhere else.  
  
" Glad you are awake," Goku said in a low whisper but loud enough for Gohan to hear. Gohan slowly turned his head towards Goku and nodded. He went back to looking out the window. " I guess I don't have to tell you what's going on then. How.how are you taking this whole thing?"  
  
Gohan gave a shrug. He sighed as he turned to face his father, his hands firmly placed on the shelf.  
  
" Feels weird," Gohan replied looking at the ground. " I could see everything but I couldn't do anything. It's weird how the prince can hear what I'm saying but his actions are different. I told him to stay and check on everyone else, he said to fight head on and stop Hino."  
  
" So the whole 'Gohan wants to make his dad proud' true," Goku asked sitting on the bed.  
  
" Yeah," Gohan said moving so that he was sitting next to his dad. " Syrus wanted to save his home and make his family proud but I told him that it wouldn't do a thing." Gohan looked at the ground once again as he leaned over. " He said that if he couldn't make his father proud, I might as well make you proud Dad. Save a planet and hope for a better future with it. That's what Syrus wanted to do. But Hino's black crystal was too powerful since it came from a dark planet."  
  
" Hino is from a dark planet?"  
  
" There were two types of planets that the sun made, Crystalline and Darkalline. The two were sister planets made from one source. People who were banned from the light were sent to the dark as a punishment. Hino was sent to that planet since she tried to kill her half sister, Hina. Hino wanted to seek revenge and turned Darkalline into her own planet and formed the Ohgiyu. She poisoned both the king and queen and thought that she could turn the planet into darkness like Darkalline. She forgot about Syrus.  
  
" With the king and queen dead, there was no one else to take over at the throne. Syrus had to either be married to be king or that the king gave the planet to his son. Neither of that happened so Syrus was stuck being a prince. He was only eleven and taking care of thousands, maybe millions, of people and a planet with very limited power. I was only eleven when I had to take care of Goten and be a role model to him. Responsibility was one thing Syrus and I had in common at that age.  
  
" With only a few years as a ruler of Crystalline, there were small battles over the planet and the rare crystal it carried." Gohan played with the necklace around his neck. " The crystal had unbelievable powers if it had a pure hearted warrior as its master. Prince Syrus was loyal and kind to his people. They made him his staff, which obtained power, and he grew strong. However, Darkalline also had a rare crystal, which had a power of pure evil. Hino obtained that power and the power of the dark crystal was so much powerful than the light. Dad, Hino is much more powerful than Majin Buu is. Her staff is her power and without her staff she's powerless. Without Prince Syrus's staff he, like Hino, only has the power of a regular human being."  
  
" So without their staffs they are powerless?"  
  
Gohan only nodded as he looked at the crystal around his neck. Goku finally noticed Gohan playing with it and pointed at it.  
  
" Is that the same kind of crystal on the prince's staff and the planet," he asked pointing at the small object in Gohan's hands.  
  
" Yeah," Gohan said shutting his eyes. " If more than one crystal made from the same crystal is together, it can create a deadly power and drain the power of its master. Once a crystal has found energy to feed on and energy to give its master, it is impossible to remove the two. If this crystal around my neck breaks." Gohan opened his eyes. " I can die."  
  
Goku stared at Gohan with his mouth wide open  
  
" If the crystal is removed from the master, the master will slowly died since the crystal was the master's energy. No matter what I'm cursed."  
  
" Then why did Milo and Moy give it to you," Goku asked. " If they knew what happened then why would they do something like that?"  
  
" It was a family heirloom. If the master dies the crystal finds a new master. If it doesn't, the crystal turns dark and can easily conquer the light. People of Crystalline never wore the crystals unless they were royalty."  
  
" But if the king died when the prince was only eleven and you got it yesterday then why didn't it become dark," Goku asked.  
  
" It takes about a hundred years before it can become dark," Gohan answered as he tucked the necklace underneath his gi. He sighed as he turned towards Goku. " It's not your fault that the planet blew up."  
  
" So it was you who said that," Goku said now looking at the ground.  
  
" No it was Syrus. He's just upset cause you're still alive and his father died."  
  
" Oh. Are you ok with this?"  
  
Gohan shook his head as he stood up.  
  
" Honestly Dad, I'm afraid."  
  
Goku stood up and placed his hands on Gohan's shoulder. He gave Gohan a smile.  
  
" Well at least Syrus is part of you cause your mother will have a fit feeding us and a prince at the same time!"  
  
" It's like Vegeta staying over," Gohan said with a chuckle. " Syrus and Vegeta have more in common then I do with Syrus."  
  
" Maybe there's something about Syrus that we don't know about. What was with Milo and Moy?"  
  
Goku noticed Gohan's face turn.  
  
" They were.they.they were his guardians," Gohan choked out. " They raised and taught him how to act and be a prince. They were his followers but they were Syrus's friends more than anything else. They just wanted to protect him and rule once again. They didn't mean harm. They just wanted their friend back."  
  
Gohan remained silent for a while and headed back towards the window he was looking at. That was Goku's cue to leave. Goku was about to close the door behind him but stopped when he saw Gohan facing him with a small smile.  
  
" What," Goku asked a bit confused.  
  
" I woke up yesterday and you came to check on me today," Gohan said waving his pointing finger in front of his face. " Mom will not be pleased when I tell her."  
  
" Gohan no," Goku cried entering the room. " She'll kill me."  
  
" It wasn't my idea Dad, Syrus brought it up. I know his past and he knows mine. We remind each other something's that are important and some to get others in trouble."  
  
" And how are you supposed to get Syrus in trouble?"  
  
" I can't," Gohan said turning back towards the window. " He has no one to get in trouble besides me and right now, he's not happy with you so it would be best to leave."  
  
" Are you going to come back up?"  
  
" Depends how I feel."  
  
Goku just nodded as he shut the door behind him.  
  
/Why did you tell him?/  
  
" I had no choice," Gohan said looking at the reflection of Prince Syrus. " Someone had to know and the best person to know is my dad. He can tell the others."  
  
/The others shouldn't know either. It's his fault that my planet was destroyed. I could have done something to prevent that./  
  
" There was nothing neither you or I could do. I was too weak and you coming out without talking to me first and not even a warning-"  
  
/I did what I had to do!/ Instead of Gohan's reflection, Price Syrus was there. He was in his outfit as a prince. Gohan only sighed at the prince's temper. /You out of all people know how it is trying to protect the ones you love and when you lose them then you know you made a mistake. Milo and Moy were innocent and were destroyed by Hino./  
  
" A lot of people are innocent and nothing can be helped."  
  
/You help them by wishing them back with the Dragonballs. I want to go to Namck and wish my planet back along with the people./  
  
" But the people were dead a thousand years ago. They could only be brought back within a year and it's over a years so you can't wish them back."  
  
/I can wish the planet and Milo and Moy back. With my power, I can bring my people back to my planet./  
  
" But what about my planet and my family? I can't leave them. This is my timeline, not yours."  
  
The reflection of Prince Syrus disappeared and Gohan saw his own reflection again. He sighed as he fell on the rather big bed against the wall. He placed his hands over his face and spread them out on his bed.  
  
' This is going to take some adjusting to,' Gohan thought. ' After Syrus cools off then maybe we can come to agreement. I wonder if Hino survived that blast?'  
  
****  
  
The five saiyans finally returned home and landed right in front of Capsule Corps. Gohan fixed the controls so they landed somewhere where they were familiar with. It only took them two weeks to get back to Earth and Gohan came out of the bedroom a week before they came home. Goku and Goten talked to him for at times but with the changes concerning Prince Syrus, Gohan just didn't seem his normal self. Vegeta actually punched Gohan in the stomach once because he wanted to talk to Prince Syrus. Gohan said no.  
  
Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl and Piccolo awaited their return outside of CC. As soon as the five saiyans emerged from the ship, they were bombarded with family and friends. Piccolo just leaned up against and watched as everyone smiled and talked about some of their adventure. One thing Piccolo did notice was something about Gohan. He looked different somehow. Piccolo couldn't put a finger on it so he just followed the others in the house and would ask his questions there.  
  
They all sat in the living room with questions asked by the millions. Piccolo carefully watched Gohan and his reactions with the questions. Gohan didn't answer any; Goku always answered them for him. This got Piccolo a bit concerned.  
  
" So was anyone actually on the planet," Bulma asked. " What did it look like? Did you take pictures? Hurry up and answer!"  
  
" Give us time and we can," Vegeta snapped.  
  
" Glad you didn't change Vegeta," Bulma said folding her arms. " So what was it like?"  
  
" It was made out of sun crystals," Goku said extending out his arms. " The whole planet was made out of crystals, even the flowers! You could see a rainbow every time the sun was at the right angle. It was a beautiful planet."  
  
" Until it got destroyed," Trunks said. Gohan winced.  
  
" How," Chi-Chi asked. " Did you blow it up Goku? Did you and Vegeta spar on that planet and suddenly it went boom?" Gohan winced once again, Piccolo caught it.  
  
" It's a long story," Goku said. " You see, long ago a prince ruled the planet of Crystalline. He was reincarnated into another prince in another timeline and-"  
  
" To make a long story short, the price was revealed and an evil being came and destroyed the planet into pieces," Gohan interrupted.  
  
" Who was the prince," Bulma asked. " Don't tell me it was Vegeta, was it?"  
  
" That's what we thought at first," Goku said with a laugh and ignoring Gohan and his glare. " When Milo and Moy, servants-"  
  
" Followers," Gohan corrected.  
  
" Same thing." Gohan glared. " They told us about the prince and said that one of us was once the prince of the planet."  
  
" Who is it," Videl asked. " If it wasn't Vegeta, then maybe Trunks? Vegeta is the prince of saiyans and Trunks does carry that royal blood line."  
  
" It wasn't him either," Goku said. " It was-"  
  
" Who cares who it was, I'm hungry," Vegeta said. " The food on the ship was tasteless. If you women love us so much then feed us!"  
  
" I want to know who the prince is," Bulma said. " I can see that you are mad since you're not the prince. So who was it, Goku, Gohan, or Goten? They are the only ones left."  
  
" It wasn't me," Goku said laughing. " My father was a warrior, not a king."  
  
" So it's one of my sons," Chi-Chi cried. " Don't leave me in suspense Goku! Is it Gohan or Goten? If you don't tell me then you're not getting any food!"  
  
Goku glanced at Gohan and that's all everyone needed to know who the prince was.  
  
' So that's why Gohan seemed different,' Piccolo thought to himself.  
  
Gohan was bombarded with questions and he couldn't escape the wrath of Bulma and his mother. Videl also asked a few but everyone was asking a question at the same time and Gohan was not in the mood to be answering them. Piccolo stepped forth and blocked everyone from Gohan.  
  
" You people ask too many questions," Piccolo shouted. " Now, if everyone can calm down then maybe some questions can be answered. Geez you people can be a pain."  
  
The three girls sat down in chairs in their chairs with a 'humph.' Gohan gave Piccolo a small thanks and looked at Videl for the first question.  
  
" What's it like being a prince of your own planet," Videl asked.  
  
" I dunno," Gohan answered. " It was blown up before I could actually rule it."  
  
" How did you know it was you," Bulma asked.  
  
" I didn't know at first. I was told by Milo and Moy that I was their prince. They.didn't make it off the planet and.they blew up with the planet. They made sure that I escaped with everyone else."  
  
" How did the planet blow up," Chi-Chi asked looking concerned.  
  
" By Prince Syrus's half aunt, Hino," Gohan said closing his eyes. " She wanted the Prince to die from her own hands and make sure he would never be reincarnated ever again. She blew up the planet hoping that I would be dead also but we escaped." Gohan opened his eyes.  
  
" Why did-"  
  
" I don't want to answer anymore questions," Gohan said getting up from his seat. " I just want to go home now, if no one really minds."  
  
" I'll fly you there," Piccolo said. " You look tried from the flight. I'll make sure you get home safely Gohan."  
  
" Thanks Piccolo."  
  
Gohan smiled. Piccolo always knew when Gohan was in trouble or wanted to escape from something. They both headed out the door and flew to the Son residence. Of course, Piccolo had a few questions of his own. Gohan knew and for Piccolo, he would do anything for him. Hey, he risked his life for Gohan and that was one thing Gohan would never forget.  
  
" So kid," Piccolo started off. " I can see that you're different with you being Prince Syrus and everything."  
  
" It's weird," Gohan said turning his head towards Piccolo. " Sometimes it doesn't even feel like I'm talking even in my normal state, the prince being my other."  
  
" Understood."  
  
" I'm not even sure if that was me back there. I'm still adjusting to this whole being prince of a planet that was destroyed by Hino thing. I think that Hino survived and she's a lot stronger with her staff. Without it, she's powerless. But the problem is that it's almost impossible to part it from her. She has magical powers to keep that staff with her, like Prince Syrus has with his scepter."  
  
" So what you're saying is that her power is all in the staff," Piccolo said trying to get the whole thing straight. Gohan nodded.  
  
" She has the power of a normal human is the staff is parted from her."  
  
" Even with the prince's scepter he has?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Is Prince Syrus stronger than you?"  
  
" Yes," Gohan said with a laugh. " With the power of a super saiyan and that scepter, Prince Syrus can kick anyone's butt, even mine!"  
  
" I guess I should stay away from you when you're having an off day huh," Piccolo said with a smile of his own. Gohan smiled and nodded. " So tell me Gohan, the whole story from beginning to end."  
  
" Well," Gohan said with a long sigh. " A thousand years ago, there was a kingdom called Crystalline and it was made from the sun."  
  
****  
  
" And then Gohan stayed away from us for about a week but his did get us back home," Goku said telling the same story Gohan was telling Piccolo. " He still hasn't adjusted to the whole thing but if you can give him more time he'll probably be fine."  
  
" Wow," Videl said. " What a change. And here I thought Gohan couldn't be anymore weirder, no offence."  
  
' Even from the stories that was read to me when I was just a kid, I thought it was always a fable,' Vegeta thought as everyone talked. ' And here I thought I was the prince of that planet. Hell, that prince acts more like me that he does Gohan. But still, the story of the prince's soul going to the sun where his planet was born and gaining the power of the sun.that story. His hair turned the color of the sun. Well that explains the super saiyan I guess.'  
  
Vegeta walked away from the group and towards the gravity room.  
  
' But if Prince Syrus is stronger than Majin Buu and decides to turn the tables and destroy this planet, we have no chance. There has to be a weakness to him. Maybe that scepter Kakkorot mentioned. He did say all his power was in there. That has to be his weakness. When that prince comes back out, if he comes out then I'll get something out of him. Grr, I should have been Prince Syrus instead of Gohan. I would have all the power and finally defeat Kakkorot in a fair game. Hmph, I will talk to that prince.even if it means pushing that brat beyond his limits.'  
  
****  
  
Gohan landed in front of his house. Piccolo left not too long ago after hearing the whole story and getting some of his questions answered. Gohan entered the house and went straight to the fridge. He was hungry and the food on the ship did taste weird. His mother went shopping so there was plenty of food but nothing caught Gohan's attention. He grabbed some cheese and turkey and decided to make a sandwich.  
  
The sandwich, actually five of them, were quickly made and quickly disposed of. Gohan wasn't really that full but then he really wasn't that hungry. He just stared at the napkin holder tapping his finger. He was bored.  
  
' Maybe I should have stayed with the others,' Gohan thought putting his head on the table. ' There would at least be a decent conversation going on about me that's for sure. I am so bored. I wish something interesting will happen.'  
  
Silence.  
  
" I said I wish something interesting will happen! Oh what's the use? I'm just talking to myself out loud. No one is here to hear me anyway!"  
  
/Besides the voice from the back of your head,/ came the voice of Prince Syrus.  
  
" Oh great," Gohan mumbled. " Now I'm hearing voices again. Syrus, long time no hear huh?"  
  
/I see Piccolo is a close friend to you. He is very close to you, is he not?/  
  
" That he is. He used to.oh heck you know. No use telling you something you already know. So, what brings you to speak?"  
  
/Even a prince gets bored. So tell me, what's it like living on this planet?/  
  
" Besides the evil trying to destroy it," Gohan said with a sigh. " It's a nice place to live. Some good people, some bad people, why are you asking me when you already know?"  
  
/Just trying to make conversation./  
  
" Then ask me something that you don't know?"  
  
/That helps./  
  
" Well I know you and you know me so." Gohan paused for a moment. " Have you ever been in love?"  
  
/Now who's asking the questions,/ Syrus said. Gohan heard a sigh. /I was never in love. It is a curse every human being goes through. Once you've fallen in love and that loved one leaves you, you then feel heart broken. Why, do you have a crush on that Videl girl?/  
  
" Well," Gohan turned a shade of red. " I guess. I think she likes me too."  
  
/Forget her./  
  
" What," Gohan exclaimed standing up. " Why?"  
  
/One day she'll leave you either in death or no longer loving you. You do not want to feel that pain again, do you?/ Gohan plopped down in the seat. /Trust me. Love is just a lie./  
  
" Well I love my parents," Gohan mumbled.  
  
/Don't love them either./  
  
" What," Gohan exclaimed once again and standing up. " You can't be serious. They're my family!"  
  
/And what will happened if you lose them? You remember what it felt like losing your father twice and I know you don't want that pain again./  
  
" But-"  
  
/Do want you want to do Gohan. You can feel more pain or feel no pain at all./  
  
" You're crazy!"  
  
/I'm not the one talking to myself out loud now am I?/  
  
" Do I have a choice?"  
  
/Ask your parents. They are right there at the door./  
  
Gohan turned his eyes and saw his family staring at him. Gohan smiled and laughed and then cleared his throat.  
  
" You see," Gohan said trying to be calm. " I um, have a problem talking to myself out loud and if I do, um, please tell me?"  
  
Gohan continued to laugh as he walked towards his bedroom. Chi-Chi looked at Goku and all he did was shrug his shoulders. Goten only ran after his brother. It was past his bedtime anyway. Gohan saw his little following him with a big smile on his face.  
  
" Hey Gohan," Goten cried jumping on his brother's bed and sitting on it. " Vegeta is really really mad because you are a prince with cool powers and he doesn't have them and he wants to kill you!"  
  
" That's great Goten," Gohan said laughing. " I'll kick Vegeta's butt any day!"  
  
" Actually," Goten said biting his thumb. " He wants to fight Prince Syrus."  
  
" Oh," Gohan said finding a pair of sweatpants. " Well.Prince Syrus is strong and everything and I can understand why Vegeta is so mad. I was surprised myself knowing that I was the prince and everything."  
  
" What's it like?"  
  
/A pain not doing what you want./  
  
" Shut up," Gohan said. Goten jumped off of Gohan's bed and Gohan quickly ran beside Goten and in hopes not to make him cry. " I didn't mean you Goten. I hear voices, Prince Syrus's voice actually. It's a.not that bad actually."  
  
/Liar./  
  
" I didn't ask your opinion."  
  
/You got it anyway./  
  
" Well I don't want it."  
  
/Well if Vegeta wants to fight then lets give him a fight. I will easily destroy him without lifting a finger. A prince vs. prince battle./  
  
" Well you're not going to get it," Gohan said folding his arms and completely forgetting about Goten standing there.  
  
/And why not? Afraid to fight him on your own?/  
  
" I am not," Gohan shouted standing up and clenching his fists tight. " I can easily over power him in power and in speed and skill. I don't need a staff to hold my power in!"  
  
/But the crystal that you, I mean, we wear contains your power. If that goes, then we go. I just thought I lightening up the mood a bit. You know, have something to compete about?/  
  
" I can pound you if you weren't me!"  
  
Goku and Chi-Chi stood at the doorway as they watched Gohan yelling at nothing. Goten hid behind him muttering that his brother was crazy. Gohan paced around, sat down, stood up and yelled, sat down again, grabbing his hair tightly screaming and growled under his breath.  
  
" Um Gohan," Goku said after a while. Gohan finally noticed his dad and smiled. " I think you need to see a doctor or something."  
  
" Why," Gohan asked. " I feel perfectly fine. Oh you mean me talking to the voice in the back of my head? That's normal, really!"  
  
/Normal for idiot./  
  
" I said I didn't ask for your opinion!"  
  
/You still got it anyway./  
  
" Go away!"  
  
/ I cant,/ Gohan heard him chuckle. /I'm actually having too much fun. Milo and Moy choose someone well. I thank them wherever they are./  
  
" Well they have an excellent sense of humor that's for sure," Gohan mumbled. " Can I go to bed now? I am rather tired and sleep is the only thing on my mind."  
  
/What about me?/  
  
" You're another story."  
  
/And Videl?/  
  
Gohan blushed.  
  
" GOODNIGHT!" The voice faded and Gohan sighed. His mother had the phone, Goten hid behind Goku's leg and Goku stood in a bit of shock. " What?"  
  
" Nothing," Goku said extending out his hands and laughing. " You just have to learn how not to talk out loud. People will begin to stare at you."  
  
" Why is Mom on the phone?"  
  
" She thinks your crazy," Goten said. " She's calling a psychotrist."  
  
" Psychologist," Chi-Chi corrected. " Your brother is going insane. Hearing voices in his head is not a normal, for Gohan at least. You father is a different story."  
  
" But my voice to eat the cookies," Goku said. " I thought it was my conscience. (Sp?)"  
  
" I really don't need to see someone," Gohan said. " I hear Prince Syrus talking to me and I'm just answering him."  
  
" Great, my son hears dead people."  
  
" Really Mom I-"  
  
" No butts Gohan," Chi-Chi said waving her finger. " Your senior year is coming up soon and you are not going to be called a psycho on your first day back. You understand?"  
  
" Yes," Gohan mumbled.  
  
/Taking a beating by your own mother, shame./  
  
" I told you to shut up," Gohan shouted.  
  
" You told me to what," Chi-Chi shouted.  
  
" Not you Mom," Gohan growled. " The darn voice in my head that won't shut up!"  
  
/Getting a little mad I see?/  
  
" I told you to stop!"  
  
/Fine I'll stop. But I have some worthy information to tell you but I guess that can wait until later. There is a story about the crystal that hangs around your neck. But since you don't want me around then I won't say what it is./  
  
" I don't really need to know," Gohan yelled. " I don't need you at all! You can hide in my body for all I care! It is my body so you can stay out of it! Argh, you make me so mad!"  
  
/Grump./  
  
" I head that!"  
  
/You hear everything I say./  
  
" Then don't say anything!"  
  
" Come with us Goten," Chi-Chi said pulling Goten away from the room. " You can sleep with us tonight. Your brother has a bit of a conflict of his own."  
  
" Yeah," Goten said in agreement.  
  
" What did you say? Tell me in my face Syrus cause you know I can take it!.Oh now you are going to pay for that! I'll kill you in my nightmares!.You can't control my dreams! If you could then you can explain about the dreams about your kingdom that I had since I was a kid!.They're your dreams! Oh now I dream your dreams?" 


	8. Hino, no Videl,oh no! Look what you did!

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but I do own my class ring. Lame, I know.  
  
School came early for the young demi-saiyan prince. It opened in mid August and Gohan has only been home for about a week, talking to himself out loud for most of the week. Chi-Chi still wanted Gohan to see someone about his 'voices' but Gohan told her it was just the prince talking to him. No one could hear the prince so Chi-Chi labeled her son crazy.  
  
Gohan was packing the last of his books in his sac that he carried last year. Syrus was giving him the cold shoulder for a while, which Gohan didn't mind, only because Gohan said that "Prince Syrus is not a prince if he doesn't have his own planet to take care of.'' Well, it did take care of Prince Syrus for a while but the downer was that Syrus kept on giving him nightmares every night. The ones about Cell and some of Crystalline. Gohan could just kill him if it wasn't him.  
  
Goten watched Gohan leave once again for high school. He wasn't talking to himself anymore and that didn't seem too much of a problem. Once and a while he would, but most of the time his brother was normal, well normal for a saiyan at least.  
  
Gohan landed on the roof where Videl was waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him and of course he smiled back. He did have a crush on Videl and Videl knew. She was playing hard to get with Gohan and he was sadly losing that game. Poor Gohan.  
  
" Hey," Videl said. " How has life been treating you, lack the voices of course."  
  
" Well, Syrus is mad at me so I haven't heard from him since yesterday. I know that he's going to say something to distract me from school." Gohan sighed. " How come I can't be normal?"  
  
" Because if you were then you would be scary," Videl said heading downstairs. " C'mon, you don't want to be late on your first day back."  
  
" Oh right," Gohan said following Videl. 'She's changed after Buu that's for sure. She's cute too. Maybe I should ask her out or something like to the movies or even dinner. Yeah that sounds good. I'll ask her of she wants to get a snack after school.'  
  
/And if she rejects?/  
  
" She won't," Gohan said out loud. Videl turned around puzzled.  
  
" She won't what," Videl asked. " She who?"  
  
" Oh um," Gohan said trying to think fast. " My mom. She won't, ah, yell at me for being late on the first day."  
  
" Syrus finally talking to you?"  
  
" You can tell," Gohan said slouching. " If I do start talking to myself can you stop me? It's hard to stop sometimes because it feels like I am talking to someone."  
  
" I'll slap you upside the head," Videl said putting her hands on her hip. " It will snap you out. Now c'mon, we got class to go to."  
  
" Coming!"  
  
Gohan and Videl ran to the classroom just before the bell. The class was the same as last year and everyone sat in the same seat. Gohan and Videl just gave a shrug and sat down in their seats. They waited for the teacher to come.  
  
" Hey Videl hey Gohan," Erasea said smiling at both of them. " How was your summer?"  
  
" Same as last year," Videl answered. " Well, expect Buu half the food in the kitchen. I need to put that guy in a diet."  
  
" Eats like Gohan, doesn't he," Sharpner said with a smirk. Gohan blushed. " My summer I was forced to go to camp with my little brother. There were a lot of cute girls there with their boyfriends. I learned that the hard way."  
  
" I went to the Untied States and saw the Statue of Liberty," Erasea said. " It was a way cool road trip and we might go again next year. So Gohan, what did you do?"  
  
" Uh.I went places too," Gohan said trying to think. " I went to a place where, ah, it had a lot of crystals. I even got one as a souvenir, see?"  
  
Gohan showed them the crystal around his neck.  
  
" That's pretty," Erasea said looking at it. " Where did you get it?"  
  
" Crystalline."  
  
" Is that a new place," Sharpner asked. " That necklace does look cool."  
  
" Um," Gohan said tucking the crystal underneath his shirt. " It kinda went out of business. The.land was destroyed."  
  
" Oh," Erasea said a bit of shock. " I bet that place was beautiful."  
  
" You wouldn't believe it. When the sun was set on the right place, you can see a rainbow stretch across the land. The people there were always concerned about you until they." Gohan shut his eyes and slowly opened them. " The died with the land."  
  
Both Sharpner and Erasea gasped.  
  
" Woah," Sharpner said. " I wonder why it wasn't on the news."  
  
" It was somewhere else," Videl answered for Gohan since she knew that this Prince Syrus dude was doing something that affected Gohan. " I bet it was a wonderful place. Hey did you hear, we won't be switching classes anymore. We will have one teacher for a whole year and we can switch books after the certain class is over. Now we can't be late for class."  
  
The class grew quiet as the principle came up to the front of the classroom. He cleared his throat before speaking.  
  
" Good morning seniors," he spoke loudly. " I am so glad to see all of you here today. We have a new teacher this year and I hope you treat her with respect. She is new to the area and just moved her about a week ago. Please welcome your new teacher."  
  
The principle stepped out and started talking to someone. They saw him nod and head back towards the office. The students heard clicking and saw a female teacher with her hair up in a bun. She had on a skirt that went up to her knees and slim legs. She had on a pair of black shoes and a white shirt with a black tie around it. A black pair of glasses was over her blues eyes and she smiled as she walked in.  
  
" Hello class," she said smiling warmly. " I guess I'm your teacher for the year. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Faye, Faye Hino but since I'm your teacher you can call me Miss Hino."  
  
Gohan eyes went wide as his pupils went small. His mouth was somewhat open as he stared at the teacher in front of him.  
  
' No,' Gohan thought. ' This can't be the same person. Hino had yellow eyes not blue. But.she could be hiding herself and posing as a teacher. Oh man, this is not good. If she sees the crystal around my neck she'll know that I'm Syrus.'  
  
Videl noticed the expression on Gohan's face. He looked afraid of the new teacher and she noticed that he was shaking in the hands. Hino, now why did that sound familiar?"  
  
" Are there any questions before I start," Miss Hino said. Gohan raised his hand. " Yes Mr. um," Miss Hino looked through the papers on her desk. " Mr. Gohan?"  
  
" Can I use the bathroom," Gohan asked putting his shaking hand down. " It's a real emergency."  
  
" On the first day of school?"  
  
" Probably some bad cooking from my mom."  
  
" You may go but come back as soon as you can. You will be taking a test on what you remember from last year and it's really important for you to take it so I know what to teach."  
  
Gohan just gave a quick nod as he ran out of the class. He quickly made it to the boys' room and ran to the mirrors. There he saw the reflection of Prince Syrus having the same look of panic on his face.  
  
" It can't be her," Gohan shouted at the mirror. " The name Hino is the same but could it be the same person?"  
  
/It could be,/ Syrus said. /Hino is very strong and I know that she probably survived the attack from the planet./  
  
" Should I tell the others?"  
  
/I don't know. It could be a mistake but I do get a weird vibe from her./  
  
" You're not the only one. What if it is her? Oh man, this can't be happening! Not on the first day of school. So what are we going to do?"  
  
/For one stay calm./ Syrus didn't look very calm. /If it is Hino, the crystal would glow. Hino can take any form of a body or even clone a person. You shouldn't trust anyone, not even your family or friends./  
  
" I guess," Gohan said with a sigh. " Glad that you are talking to me."  
  
/Like I have a choice./  
  
The reflection of Syrus faded and Gohan saw his own reflection. Gohan sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and back in the classroom. All he had to do was stay calm and blend in for a while. If Miss Hino really were the evil Hino, then Gohan would be on some trouble.  
  
****  
  
It wasn't really much of a school day. They had an assembly and a fire drill, plus the classroom talks for each grade. They spent most of the day away from the class or in Gohan's case, away from Miss Hino. She didn't bother Gohan much and for a while Gohan thought that he was mistaking her and that she was really a teacher.  
  
It was the end of the day and Gohan was walking towards his locker. Videl wasn't there and Gohan frowned.  
  
' She should be around here somewhere,' Gohan thought to himself. ' I'll ask her if she wants to go out for some ice cream or even a pizza. I know she won't mind since we did have lunch a bit early. Ah, I can hear Erasea's voice from the corner. She has to be talking to Videl. Okay, here it goes.'  
  
Gohan completely forgot about his locker as he walked towards Erasea. Like Gohan said, Erasea was talking to Videl but Videl looked a little mad about something.  
  
" What do you mean Videl," Gohan over heard Erasea say. " C'mon, I know that you like him."  
  
" I do not," Videl said. Gohan froze for a moment before walking further. " Why would I like someone like him?"  
  
" Because he's smart, cute, and he's a great study buddy. I'm sure he would mind since you guys are friends. You know you like him Videl."  
  
" I do not," Videl said in almost a shout. " Gohan is a good friend and that's it! The only thing he is good for is helping me pass my studies and doing my homework for me. Please, he's not cute and he's too weird for me. Who can like a guy that's so.so.weird? I mean c'mon, Gohan? He only has a face that a mother could love."  
  
Videl looked at Erasea and saw her face a bit in shock. Videl looked to where Erasea was looking and gasped.  
  
"I-I guess I came at the wrong time," Gohan said in shock himself. The one he really liked and actually cared for.said those.those.things about him. Without another second passing, Gohan quickly ran off in the other direction and faded within the crowd. Erasea turned to Videl and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
" I hope you're happy," she said turning around. She walked away and Videl followed.  
  
" Erasea wait," Videl shouted. " I didn't mean to, really! It's just.Erasea you're walking too fast!"  
  
Gohan made it to the roof and flew off at top speed.  
  
" How could I be so stupid,' Gohan said as he felt his eyes start to water. '' Videl liking me? She's rich and famous and she doesn't need someone like me hanging around her."  
  
/I told you that you shouldn't fall in love./  
  
" JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
Syrus did.  
  
Poor Gohan-chan. (sniff) Videl broke his widdle heart. I wonder how this will effect Gohan, or even Prince Syrus.  
  
Please review! I love reviews!  
  
Oh and Low Mans Lyrics is back on for people who didn't know! 


	9. Gohan forgives, crystal glows

Sorry it took a while to update. I was over my dad's.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope  
  
Gohan landed softly on the ground with his head down. He wasn't in the mood to do anything at that point besides sit in the corner, curl into a ball and rock back and forth mumbling useless stuff. Goten welcomed Gohan back home by standing in front of the door and welcoming him with a smile. Gohan didn't see and he didn't care. He was not in the mood.  
  
" Gohan you're home," Goten cried cheerfully opening his arms hoping for a hug. " I've missed you!"  
  
Gohan walked by Goten without a word. Goten still stood there with his arms spread open hoping for at least a small hug. Not getting the hug he wanted, Goten put his arms down and followed his brother to their room. Before Goten could reach his room, Gohan slammed the door in front of his face.  
  
" Mom! Gohan's being mean to me!"  
  
Chi-Chi stopped doing the dishes at the call of her son. Goku was too busy stuffing his face to bother with the task and only thought that Gohan accidentally shut the door in Goten's face. Sometimes Gohan would do it as a joke.  
  
Chi-Chi tried opening the door but it was locked.  
  
" Gohan," she cried. " What did I say about locking the door? Open this door right now or you won't get any dinner tonight!"  
  
" Just leave me alone," Gohan shouted back.  
  
" I know you are not yelling at me mister!"  
  
" I said leave me the hell alone!"  
  
" Gohan open this door," Chi-Chi struggling with the handle. " Stop talking to Syrus and open this door!"  
  
" I'm not talking to Syrus," Gohan shouted. " I'm talking to you! Now leave me alone!"  
  
Chi-Chi stood there and stormed her way to Goku. She snatched the sandwich away from Goku. Goku blinked a couple of times realizing that the sandwich in his hands was missing. He looked up at Chi-Chi and frowned.  
  
" I was eating that," Goku whined.  
  
" You're not getting it back until you talk to your son," Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
" Which one?"  
  
" Gohan!"  
  
" Oh," Goku said standing up. " It will be no problem."  
  
Goku smiled and left. He went to the bedroom and knocked on the door.  
  
" Gohan," Goku said calmly. " Open the door please. I want to talk to you."  
  
" It's open," Gohan mumbled quietly as he dried up some tears. He placed his head on his hands and sighed deeply. 'Why? Why did I have to like Videl? I should have known that some rich kid wouldn't like someone like me?'  
  
Goku entered the bedroom and saw his son with his head in his arms. Goku had to frown as he saw his son in that state and couldn't help but feel some sort of pity on him. He wasn't so sure if it was Syrus or a bad day at school. Seeing Gohan's sac filled with books and papers, Goku guessed that it was probably related to school.  
  
Waling in with a smile, Goku walked towards his depressed son. He gently placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and gave a small smile.  
  
" How was school," Goku asked as he pulled up a chair and sat next to his son.  
  
" I don't like it," Gohan mumbled as he lifted up his head. " My teacher is named Miss Hino." Goku's eyes widened a bit but Gohan didn't seem fazed. " She doesn't look like the evil Hino but Syrus said that the crystal will glow if it is her. It didn't glow but she did give me odd looks here and there."  
  
" So is that making upset?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Must be that bad since you didn't give Goten a hello," Goku said. " You can tell me Gohan. I'm sure I can help someway or another."  
  
" It's kinda hard to say," Gohan said sitting up. " I was going to ask Videl if she wanted to go after school and get an ice cream or something."  
  
" Like a date," Goku said smirking.  
  
" Not anymore," Gohan said looking at his lap. " I over heard Videl and Erasea talking about me. Erasea asked if Videl liked me and Videl said-"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Videl said that I was only good for helping her pass and she said that I was weird and I had a face only a mother could love," Gohan said leaning back on his chair. " She saw me over hearing their conversation and I kinda ran off. I really liked her too."  
  
" I know what will help your depression," Goku said standing up. " A good spar with Vegeta!"  
  
" How's that going to help," Gohan asked.  
  
" Easy. You can take all your anger out on Vegeta and if that don't work then you will be in too much pain to be thinking about Videl and what she said. I'm sure Vegeta won't mind. All you have to do is beat the tarter sauce out of Vegeta and you'll feel a lot better!"  
  
" Tarter sauce?"  
  
" SpongeBob."  
  
" Okay," Gohan said getting up. " If it makes you feel better then it should make me feel better too. Vegeta always wanted to beat the tarter sauce out of me anyway, well beat Syrus up."  
  
" How is Syrus anyway?"  
  
" Still there," Gohan said looking at a mirror only to see his reflection. " A bit worried about my teacher. Can't blame him. I'm worried myself."  
  
" Don't worry," Goku said heading out the room and Gohan following. " When Parents Night comes around, I'll check her out and asked some questions. Not one concerning Crystalline but about her background. Do you have homework before we train?"  
  
" Yeah but I'm not doing it."  
  
Goku stopped in his tracks and turned to Gohan.  
  
" You're not," Goku asked in pure shock.  
  
" It's on how I spent my summer vacation," Gohan said. " What am I supposed to say, I went to a planet the teacher blew up and now she's trying to kill me and I got a dinky necklace as a souvenir? That's an A for sure."  
  
" Just don't tell your mother," Goku whispered to Gohan. " You know how she gets if you miss one homework assignment. Let me tell your mother where we are going before she kills me."  
  
Gohan waited for his father at the door. Goten came out of the kitchen, passing Goku along the way, and saw his evil big brother at the door. He stopped as he saw his brother standing there looking at the ground. Goten noticed that his brother didn't seem too happy and wonder if it was the reason why he didn't say hi to him. Putting on the biggest smile, Goten walked up to his brother and hugged him around the waist.  
  
" Whatever is making up upset, just remember that I love you," Goten said hugging his brother tightly. Gohan stared down at Goten and hugged him back.  
  
" Thanks Goten," Gohan said. " Sorry I was mean to you earlier. I was just having a bad day."  
  
" Then don't go to school."  
  
" And be stuck here studying longer and harder with Mom?"  
  
" Good point," Goten said letting go of Gohan. " Where are you and Daddy going?"  
  
" Trying to get some stress out. I'm sure Dad won't mind if you come to train with Trunks. Ask him before Mom says no."  
  
" Okay."  
  
Goten ran off while Gohan leaned on the door.  
  
/Still thinking about that girl? I told you that falling in love was useless./  
  
" It might be," Gohan said. " But I still like her."  
  
/After what she said? I wouldn't even lay another eye on her again./  
  
" You don't know Videl like I so," Gohan said with a smirk. " She doesn't want to admit that she likes me. She only told Erasea that because she didn't want her to know."  
  
/How do you know?/  
  
" Just wait."  
  
/And you're still upset why?/  
  
" Hearing your friend say that about you," Gohan said folding his arms. " Wouldn't you be a bit mad about that? I'm sure your people talked behind your back all the time. Maybe even Milo and Moy."  
  
/That they have./  
  
" See? Were you upset?"  
  
/No./  
  
" Not even a little?"  
  
/What part of no don't you understand?/  
  
" The whole word."  
  
/And you're supposed to be a smart?/  
  
" Even us smart people need a dumb moment."  
  
" Gohan's talking to himself out loud again," Goten said walking out of the kitchen.  
  
" Talk about a dumb moment," Goku said following Goten. " Have to be home by dinner. Lets go you two before your mother changes her mind. I already called Vegeta and he said that he wanted you dead Gohan. C'mon, lets not leave him waiting."  
  
" Peachy," Gohan said walking out the door and taking off into the sky. " Maybe you should fight Vegeta Syrus."  
  
/He's too easy and too cocky. He depends on his power alone. Besides with the power that Old Kai gave you, you are more powerful than he is. Actually, you are powerful than anyone here but your power is decreasing by a little. If you feel tired, it's the crystal. It has chosen you as it's new master./  
  
" I feel honored," Gohan mumbled. " What do I get in return?"  
  
/Your power will be stored in the crystal but be warned. The crystal slowly takes away some of your power and energy at a time. You don't know it since you are always replacing that energy with food. But remember, the crystal needs energy to survive and if it doesn't have energy to fed on it takes a lot of energy from you and you will become weak./  
  
" So I should stay energized?"  
  
/Just make sure you have enough energy./  
  
" When will it stop getting my energy?"  
  
/When you are dead./  
  
" I feel special."  
  
Gohan was behind Goku and Goten talking to Syrus. He was getting further and further away so Goku and Goten had to slow down a few times. They weren't listening to him only because they didn't know what he was talking about besides energy and feeling special.  
  
" Why is Gohan crazy," Goten asked his father.  
  
" He gets it from your mother," Goku whispered to Goten. " Gohan just has to learn not to talk out loud in public or talk to Syrus a different way. Don't worry Goten, Gohan's fine."  
  
" I hope so," Goten said looking back at Gohan.  
  
They made it to CC and Vegeta was waiting for them. As soon as they landed, Vegeta grabbed Gohan and pulled him straight towards the Gravity Room. Goku and Goten quickly followed and Trunks met them along the way.  
  
After about a couple of hours of training, everyone was beat and tired. They were bruised, cut, bleeding, and a few bumps on the head. The gravity was set to zero as the saiyans sat there with smiles on their faces.  
  
" Feel better," Goku asked Gohan.  
  
" Somewhat," Gohan answered smelling himself. " I'll feel a lot better when I get showered. Oh man do I stink."  
  
" We all do Gohan. Won't your mother be mad at us?"  
  
" We'll just get cleaned before dinner's ready," Gohan said looking at his watch. " I think we better go before Mom gets mad."  
  
" Mommy hates it when we are late," Goten said.  
  
" We know how you feel," Trunks said. " My mom won't be happy either. She hates it when both me and my dad smell real bad."  
  
" Even I can't even stand my own smell," Vegeta said. " Well I'm getting clean so you losers can get out of my Gravity Room."  
  
Goku, Gohan and Goten said their good-byes and went outside. When they opened the door they found Videl standing there about to knock on the door. She noticed how bad they all looked and how they all smelled.  
  
" Hi Videl," Gohan said with a smile. " What brings you here?"  
  
" I need to talk to you," she said covering up her nose. " Alone."  
  
" Sure."  
  
Gohan told his family to go ahead and that he'll catch up later. He and Videl walked for a while not really talking to each other. They made it to the park and sat on a bench. That's when Videl spoke.  
  
" I'm sorry Gohan for what I said earlier," Videl said looking at her lap. " I really didn't mean what I said. I was only.I was just.I.I like you Gohan but I didn't want Erasea to know. I only said that so she would think I didn't like you."  
  
" But you do," Gohan said looking at Videl. She only nodded. " Well, I like you too Videl and I understand why you did that."  
  
" You do," Videl said finally looking up at Gohan.  
  
" Yeah. I was going to ask you if you wanted to get some ice cream after school but I wouldn't have said it in front of Erasea. You didn't have to be so mean though. I mean, a face a mother could love? That's was harsh."  
  
" I'm really sorry Gohan. I didn't mean to really hurt you but.wait. You were going to asked if I wanted some ice cream?"  
  
Gohan blushed.  
  
" Yeah I was," he said placing a hand behind his head. " You know, to kinda congratulate each other for making it to our senior year, finally."  
  
/You like her you liar./  
  
" It wasn't that," Gohan mumbled. Videl titled her head a bit.  
  
/You make up the worst excuses ever./  
  
" Like what?"  
  
/The bathroom?/  
  
" It was my only idea. Don't blame me for that."  
  
/Why didn't you just sneak out or fly away? Why are you so afraid of your mother?/  
  
" And you're not?"  
  
/This is you, not me./  
  
" Wanna bet?"  
  
" Gohan," Videl said snapping her fingers in front of Gohan's face. Gohan realized that he was talking to himself out loud once again and blushed.  
  
" Sorry," Gohan mumbled getting up. " I better be going. I don't want to worry my mom. Besides, I need a shower. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"  
  
" Yeah," Videl said standing up also. " Maybe we can go out for some ice cream after school? Promise I won't bad mouth you again. I'll treat."  
  
" I thought the guy was supposed to treat the girl?"  
  
" Don't worry I'll treat this time."  
  
" But it was my idea."  
  
" Then you treat," Videl said folding her arms and smiling. " You do have money, right?"  
  
" I'll just borrowing some from my mom," Gohan said with the classic Son grin. " See ya!"  
  
" Bye," Videl cried as Gohan flew off.  
  
Gohan was thrilled beyond relief. Videl and him finally got back together, so to say, and were once again friends. Gohan flew with a smile on his face that is, until his crystal glowed. Gohan stopped in mid air and held out his crystal. It stopped glowing and Gohan looked around. He found nothing but was still a bit uneasy. He continued to fly off but then the crystal glowed once again. Gohan stopped.  
  
He looked around as the crystal glowed once again. A cold breeze hit his neck as he floated there looking around. The crystal still glowed and the sky got clouded rather fast. Another cold breeze hit his neck and Gohan began to panic. He was having this strange feeling and when he tried to communicate to Syrus, nothing.  
  
" Syrus," Gohan said still looking around. " I know you can hear me. Where are you?"  
  
He didn't get a reply.  
  
" Syrus, I'm not joking here. For once reply. It could be.Hino."  
  
Still nothing.  
  
' Why isn't he replying?'  
  
" Syrus!"  
  
The crystal glowed brighter but all Gohan saw was darkness.  
  
Please review, I love reviews. 


	10. Scared, mad, sick, and in trouble Vegeta...

Gohan awoke somewhere he didn't recognize. He was in a forest, which one he didn't know. He stood up and looked around and found absolutely nothing familiar about it and noticed that the crystal wasn't glowing at all. Gohan looked up at the sky and noticed that it was day and that he was in big trouble. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was the-  
  
" AFTERNOON," Gohan cried looking at the time. " Oh man! School's been done two hours ago and Mom is going to kill me. I better think of a good excuse before I get home besides I found myself in the middle of a place I don't know. Well, Dad's ki is at home so I just follow where his ki is."  
  
Gohan quickly took off heading home. He totally forgot about Syrus and was trying to think of an excuse to get out of trouble. He could use the Saiyaman excuse, no he used that too much. Maybe he could say he spent the night at a friend's house because he was too tired, but they were all at school. He had to use the bathroom and fell asleep, that's to embarrassing.  
  
Gohan landed in front of his house and took a deep breath. He felt more ki's in the house, Krillin, Piccolo, and even Vegeta. His mother was there too but for some reason Trunks's and Goten's ki were somewhere else, along with Tien's, 18's, Yamcha's, Videl's, and Master Roshi? They were all around.  
  
' Mom probably sent a search crew for me,' Gohan thought taking a deep breath. ' Well, here goes nothing. I don't even have an excuse.'  
  
Gohan lightly touched the door handle and turned it. He opened the door and saw everyone looking at him. They all stared in shock at Gohan like he did something wrong.  
  
" Um, I can explain," Gohan said shutting the door.  
  
" About that," Vegeta yelled pointing at Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked to where Vegeta was pointing and noticed that he wasn't in his torn up gi from the day before, he wasn't in anything he recognized. He looked back up at Vegeta and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
" I guess I can't explain," he said laughing slightly.  
  
" Where were you," Chi-Chi cried with many tears in her eyes. " You've been gone for two days and you come back like this? Where were you Gohan and where did you get that and that?"  
  
Gohan looked at what his mother pointed at and blinked once again. He really couldn't see his forehead very well so he caught his reflection from the window. A diamond was right in the middle of his forehead and he touched it. Gohan pulled away because it was hot. The crystal then disappeared and Gohan saw Syrus in the reflection.  
  
" What's going on," Gohan yelled at his reflection. " What happened?"  
  
/I'm sorry. When the crystal glowed I had to be set free. I had to borrow your body to see if Hino was around./  
  
" You did it without my permission!?"  
  
/I didn't have a choice,/ Syrus yelled. /I am not going to trust you with my battle with Hino! You are too weak to fight her and I do not trust you!/  
  
" I can't even trust you now!"  
  
/Stay out of something that you are not part of!/  
  
Syrus disappeared and Gohan punched through the window. He had on Prince Syrus's clothes and that mark on his forehead was Syrus. The clothing of Syrus disappeared as Gohan's torn up gi took place. He pulled back his fist and noticed that there were scratches all over and that he was bleeding.  
  
' My body is too weak now,' Gohan thought as he watched the blood go down his arms. He walked towards the bathroom, ignoring the stares he was getting from his family, and washed away the blood and glass on his arm. He wrapped it up in bandages and realized which hand he used to punch the window. ' I guess I won't be writing after all. I used my good hand to punch that window and now look at it. Bandaged.'  
  
Gohan stepped out of the bathroom and walked back downstairs. Everyone, even Master Roshi, was there just watching him come down the stairs and stared at him.  
  
" What happened to your arm," Goten asked as he noticed the bandage on Gohan's arm and hand.  
  
" Look at the window," Master Roshi said pointing at the shattered window. " So I guess are search is over. So Gohan, were did you disappear to? See any pretty ladies on the beaches with their tight bikinis?"  
  
Gohan gave one of those evil Vegeta-like glares at the old hermit. He backed away as Gohan walked towards his room and slammed the door shut. Everyone looked at each other in utter confusion and Chi-chi grabbed the phone.  
  
" That's it," she said dialing the phone. " I'm calling a psychologist for that boy."  
  
****  
  
Weeks passed and Gohan didn't say a word to nobody. Everyone thought he was crazy and stayed out of his way. A few times when Gohan walked by, the ground would shake and a breeze, a cold one, will pass by. Vegeta kept an eye on Gohan for the most part, training with him to help keep his cool. Gohan was too powerful for Vegeta but he never give up. Gohan got a bit angrier at things and had one short fuse. Goten learned the hard way.  
  
Gohan was doing his homework, his arm and hand were healed, and wasn't in the greatest mood. He didn't like his teacher only because she gave out too much homework and there was a project due every week. A lot of people couldn't get it done and were failing. Very few, like Gohan, were passing but came back tired as anything. The weekends were short, since the projects were announced Friday and due Monday, and Gohan had no time for fun. He, like many others, hated school.  
  
Goten came into the room and noticed his brother writing another essay. Gohan paid no attention to Goten when he came in. Goten walked over and looked over his brother's shoulder.  
  
" Excuse me," Gohan said moving his eyes towards Goten. " I'm busy."  
  
" Whatcha doing," Goten asked. " Why don't you take a break and spar with-"  
  
" I said I'm busy," Gohan growled. " Go play by yourself."  
  
" But you are always doing homework and stuff and you never play with me anymore. Why can't you just take a break and play with me."  
  
" Goten I warned you."  
  
" But Gohan-" Goten was cut off by the swipe of his brother. Goten hit the wall rather hard, didn't leave a dent, and began to cry. He headed towards the door but Gohan grabbed him by the collar.  
  
" Stop crying," Gohan shouted. Goten did. " Tell this to Mom and Dad and I will make sure you will have an early grave, got that!"  
  
" Y-yes," Goten stuttered.  
  
" Good," Gohan said dropping Goten on the ground. " Now go play before I change my mind about hurting you deeply."  
  
Goten quickly ran out and Gohan sat back down in his seat. He brushed his fingers through his hair and looked back at the door. He got back up from his seat and walked out towards the door. He found Goten on the couch watching TV and Gohan sat next to him. Goten quickly moved over and sat on the opposite side of Gohan. Goku and Chi-Chi were out so that left Gohan and Goten alone at home.  
  
" I'm sorry," Goten said in a low whisper. " I won't bother you again."  
  
" It's my fault," Gohan said moving over and sitting next to Goten. " I just have a lot of homework and I'm not getting much sleep lately. I'm just really cranky Goten and I don't mean to take it out on you."  
  
" You hit me."  
  
" I know," Gohan said hugging his brother. " I'm really sorry Goten. I'm just.confused."  
  
" Of what," Goten asked looking up at Gohan.  
  
" Myself," Gohan answered looking straight ahead. " Sometimes I can't control myself and what I do."  
  
" Too much homework."  
  
" I know. I thought Mom was bad but Miss Hino is worse. I'm really sorry Goten. Please forgive me?"  
  
" I always forgive you," Goten said hugging Gohan. " You're my big brother and brothers always forgive each other no matter what."  
  
Gohan hugged his brother back but he still stared at the TV. He saw Syrus staring back at him with some sort of pity. He then disappeared from the TV and Gohan could only sigh. He still had homework to do and he had to cook dinner.  
  
Gohan let go of Goten and walked in the kitchen. He found a senzu bean and gave it to Goten. Goten only frowned and Gohan walked back in his room. He noticed his brother a bit out of step but didn't think a thing about it.  
  
' Just tired,' Goten thought as he ate the senzu bean.  
  
****  
  
Gohan was NOT well today. He was really dizzy, lightheaded, and couldn't concentrate no matter how much he tried. He had both hands on his head as he tried to pay attention to Miss Hino's teachings. Sadly that wasn't going well and his eyes were getting heavy fast. Videl noticed Gohan and wrote something on a piece of paper. She passed it to Gohan and Gohan saw it. He opened it and tried to read the writing.  
  
Are you well?  
  
That's what it said. Gohan wrote a 'no' back and passed it back to Videl. She read it and mouthed 'go to the nurse' but Gohan couldn't understand what she mouthed. He mouthed a 'what' and she mouthed 'nurse.' He shrugged his shoulders and Videl mouthed 'nurse' once again. Gohan still couldn't understand and Videl rolled her eyes.  
  
" Excuse me," Miss Hino said noticing the two. " Are you two paying attention to the lesson at hand? If you don't pay attention then the whole class will get extra homework tonight and a one thousand and five hundred page essay on why the class shouldn't talk during a lesson."  
  
" Miss Hino," Gohan said lifting up his hand slightly. " Can I go to the nurse?"  
  
" Why? Are you trying to get out of my class? Going to the nurse will not help and you only go to the nurse only if it's an emergency."  
  
" It is," Gohan said. " I really can't concentrate very well and I feel a bit light headed and dizzy."  
  
" Did you have breakfast Gohan," the teacher asked.  
  
" Yes."  
  
Miss Hino looked at Gohan and heaved a sigh.  
  
" Videl, take him to the nurse to make sure he doesn't pass out in the hallway. If he doesn't go to the nurse then you both will be in trouble. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
" Yes," both Gohan and Videl said as the got up. Gohan almost fell down the stairs but Videl helped him keep his balance. They made it out the door and the class looked at each other.  
  
" Oh my stomach."  
  
" My throat is sore."  
  
" Cramps."  
  
" I broke my leg!"  
  
" My brain exploded!"  
  
" I'm bleeding!"  
  
" I tripped and fell on my back!"  
  
" I stuck a pencil up my nose."  
  
Gohan leaned on the lockers as they walked towards the nurse's office. His vision wasn't improving any and he had to stop a few times to find some sort of vision. The ground kept on going in different directions and Gohan wasn't even sure where he was.  
  
Gohan's knees felt very heavy and he fell on them. His whole sight was just a light and his body felt hot all over. He was panting, sweating, and had to shut his eyes because it was too bright. Even with his eyes shut he still saw bright light. He felt something on his head and something wrap around his chest. He could barely hear what the person was saying and he tried his best to concentrate but no avail.  
  
" Get the nurse," Videl said calmly as she held Gohan close. " He's very sick and he needs medical attention right now. I'll watch him while you get the nurse." Videl looked at Gohan and smiled. " You sick old fool."  
  
****  
  
Videl sat beside Gohan ignoring the nurse's plea to go back to class. Gohan was unconscious and was running a high fever. Videl wanted to make sure that he was okay and did not want to leave his side for nothing. A good sleep was all he really needed since he hasn't been sleeping lately. She remembered Gohan saying to her that he kept on having weird dreams and waking up as if it was a nightmare. What was weird, he had said once, that the dreams were made from Syrus's past and his.  
  
Videl looked up at the clock. She had called Gohan's house about a half an hour ago and she knew that Chi-Chi should be around sooner or later. Videl held Gohan's hand hoping that maybe he'll wake up. He was in a deep sleep and Videl only hoped that he wasn't in a coma. Videl only watched Gohan sleep peacefully and waited for Chi-Chi and Goku to come. Maybe they dropped Goten off at Trunks's house before they came here.  
  
School was done by now and Videl did not know where Gohan's parents were. She called them but got no answer from them and just got the answer machine. She began to worry and hoped that they were okay. Videl felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Miss Hino smiling down at her.  
  
" I'm sorry Videl," she said with a warm smile. " But I'm afraid that you will have to leave. Your father called and wants you home. I told him what you were doing but he said that he needed you home. I'll keep an eye on him for you."  
  
" But I can't leave him," Videl said. " His parents are not here yet and they need to know that-"  
  
" Don't worry Videl. Gohan's parents are on there way. They said that something happened along the way and they will be a little late. Now please Videl go home. Gohan will be fine."  
  
Videl looked at Gohan and slowly got up.  
  
" If he wakes up, tell him that I was here and that I was worried."  
  
" Of course Videl," Miss Hino said sitting in Videl's chair. Videl gave a small thanks and headed out the door. Miss Hino watched her leave and a smirk plastered on her face. "My little prince is sleeping like a baby. Your crystal needed the energy but you had none since I worked it out of you. I can easily destroy you now and steal the crystal around your neck. I can use it."  
  
Miss Hino soon turned into the evil Hino, the leader of the Ohgiyu's. She hovered her staff above Gohan and laughed to herself.  
  
" I know better," she whispered. " Better to get the job done now than later. Just enjoy the darkness young prince, and tell your mother that I said hi."  
  
****  
  
Vegeta stopped in his mid training as he felt a dark power arise. He shut his eyes to get a better feel and realized that it was coming from the west, from Orange Star high School.  
  
' That brat goes to that school,' Vegeta thought as he opened his eyes. ' He should be home by now but that's his energy weakening. Where's Kakkorot?'  
  
****  
  
" Mph," Goku was tied up along with Chi-Chi and Goten. Some sort of rope was wrapped around them and even with super saiyan level 3, Goku could not break free. He raised his power level to the highest but he couldn't even feel his power. He knew Gohan was in trouble but being tied up wasn't helping. He couldn't break free and he really had to pee.  
  
****  
  
Hino only laughed as the crystal around Gohan's neck soon turned into a dark color. Her plan was working and with his family tied up, no one could save him. She even distracted the Namck by putting a ki barrier around him so he couldn't feel Gohan's energy being sucked away. It was perfect.  
  
All seemed to perfect but she forgot another prince on the planet. Without any warning, she felt a hit on her face and fell back. She quickly stood up and saw Vegeta standing on front of Gohan. She only growled and disappeared in the air. Vegeta looked over at Gohan and noticed the crystal was no longer dark but back to its regular color. He also noticed that Gohan's energy was below normal.  
  
Vegeta picked up the saiyan and blasted a hole in the wall. He looked once again at Gohan's unconscious body and rolled his eyes.  
  
" If I was the prince then that Hino would be dead by now." 


	11. Gohan fights the darkness

Disclaimer: I still do not own Dragonball Z. I wish I did but I don't.  
  
Vegeta carried Gohan in the laboratory ignoring Bulma and Trunks comments. The door closed behind him and he locked it so that the two wouldn't interfere. He placed Gohan on the table and grabbed a senzu bean from a draw. He crumbled the senzu bean and mixed it with a cup of water. With care, he titled the glass and poured the drink in Gohan's mouth. When finished, Vegeta put the glass on the table and waited for the senzu bean to work.  
  
Gohan slowly opened his eyes and then snapped them open. He pushed Vegeta to the ground and looked at the crystal around his neck. There was a small black spot in it and Prince Syrus's scepter appeared in Gohan's hand. He brought the crystal from the scepter to the crystal around the neck. A beam came out of the scepter and onto the crystal around Gohan's neck. The darkness soon disappeared and Vegeta stood up.  
  
"Is that the thanks I get for saving your life," Vegeta shouted. Gohan was unfazed. " Hey, I'm talking to you brat! Don't expect me to save your life again."  
  
" I didn't need your help," Gohan said aiming the scepter at Vegeta. " I had Hino in my grasp and here you came to trying to stop her. If I needed your help then you would know."  
  
" Well excuse me for caring Gohan," Vegeta said with a huff. " Wait a second…"  
  
Gohan, or was it Gohan, got up from the bed with scepter in hand.  
  
" Now I must know how Hino found me," Gohan said. " The boy was distracted to see how Hino came but I do have a slight hunch of who it is."  
  
" Your Syrus! How come your in Gohan's body?"  
  
" Because Gohan is unwell," Syrus answered still in Gohan's school uniform. " I'll be taking over for a while until his body is properly healed."  
  
" How can his body heal if you are using his body," Vegeta asked. " You baka! You're not making any sense what so ever and explaining it to me is giving me a headache!"  
  
" Allow me to rephrase that so even Goku could understand. His body went through some damaged when Hino attacked him. The crystal around the neck is his main source of energy. If it turns black then Gohan could possibly obtain dark power and become one of Hino's slaves. He's fighting that right now and I used my power to help him fight the darkness. He will be…out of commission for a while and I will have to take over."  
  
" So why is he suffering," Vegeta asked. " Shouldn't you be in the same situation as the brat?"  
  
" He was there at the time, I wasn't 'present' at the time and if it was me, Gohan would be here." Gohan, right now Syrus, looked at his scepter and at the crystal in it. " He'll be fine."  
  
" Well you better check on his family," Vegeta said. " Something is holding them back and I'm not going to check on them."  
  
Syrus turned his back as he walked out of the laboratory. Bulma and Trunks were right there asking questions but Syrus didn't answer any. He stood outside and shut his eyes. His scepter glowed and he disappeared. Like Instant Transmission, Syrus appeared in front of his house with his scepter. He walked in the house to see Gohan's family tied up in Hino's rope.  
  
" Need help," Syrus asked watching them try to break free. Goku tired to say something but it came out in mumbles. Syrus only sighed as his scepter glowed and the rope unraveled from the Son family.  
  
" Thanks brother," Goten said throwing the rope across the room. " We got a phone call about you but you seem fine. We were going to get you but then this rope appeared and some sort of thing to cover our mouths and we couldn't help. Are you okay?"  
  
" I wouldn't know," Syrus said leaving the living room.  
  
" What do you mean," Goku asked dusting himself off. " Why do you have Syrus's scepter? I guess you can guess that Hino attacked us. What happened to you anyway?"  
  
" You people ask too many questions and always go off subject," Syrus said leaving. " I will be gone for a few days trying to help your son fight the darkness." He turned around so that he was facing the Son family. " Leave me alone."  
  
" Gohan, what are you talking about," Chi-Chi said putting her hands on her hips. " You are not going anywhere. Videl said that you passed out and had a high fever! I'm not letting you go out and-"  
  
" I said leave me alone," Syrus shouted aiming his scepter at Chi-Chi. " If you want your son to be alive then you better stay out of my way."  
  
" What are you talking about Gohan?''  
  
" I am not Gohan. I am Syrus."  
  
Chi-Chi stood there for a moment before bursting into laughter. Goku and Goten only stared as Chi-Chi was laughing her head off and the look on Syrus's face was not pretty. Goku put his hand over Chi-Chi's mouth.  
  
" Use all the time you need," Goku said holding Chi-Chi close. " Just don't blow up anything, please?"  
  
Syrus grunted as he disappeared into thin air. Chi-Chi got out of Goku's grasp and yelled.  
  
" You better have clean underwear Gohan!"  
  
****  
  
All Gohan could do was scream in pain as the darkness tried to control him. Syrus was controlling the body while Gohan had to fight the darkness surrounding him and Gohan was losing the battle. He had no idea how to fight Hino's dark crystal and what he was doing was not even working. It was hurting him painfully and Gohan didn't have much strength to fight it.  
  
****  
  
Syrus sat by a near by tree sat in a meditation state. He shut his eyes to find Gohan. That was rather easy, hearing the screaming in the back of your head echoing all over. He easily found him on his knees, clutching his head tightly and of course, screaming his head off. Syrus was in his entire watching Gohan fight.  
  
" It would be a lot easier if you use your energy," Syrus said.  
  
" I…don't have…any," Gohan said. " I can't…I can't stop it!"  
  
" You are a weakling," Syrus shouted. " You can over come the darkness Hino placed on you. Almost all the darkness is taken away from the crystal. There isn't much darkness around you Gohan. Why are you having such a hard time fighting it?"  
  
" I…I DON"T KNOW!"  
  
Gohan screamed once again clutching his head tighter. Syrus only sighed as he watched the fight with Gohan and the darkness.  
  
" If we're under Hino's control then I'm blaming you," Syrus said. " And under her control, you can kill a lot of people." Syrus shut his eyes. " Even Videl."  
  
Gohan's eyes snapped open as he let out a loud and harsh scream. The dark soon turned into light and Gohan found himself in a forest panting. He was on his hands and knees trying to catch whatever breath he had. It was like a nightmare was attacking him and waking up was always hard. Gohan looked around and stood up. His energy came back and he felt fine.  
  
" So," Vegeta said as he stood in front of Gohan. " Having fun?"  
  
" What are you doing here Vegeta," Gohan asked. " How long was I gone now?"  
  
" Two weeks."  
  
" Two weeks," Gohan exclaimed. " That's it, I don't want Syrus in me anymore! I should have never went to Crystalline and stayed home studying! Crystalline would never be destroyed and I would never know that Syrus was a part of me! I hate this!"  
  
" Too bad," Vegeta said with a smile. " You are stuck with your curse. It's about time something bad happened to you this time. I think you deserve it."  
  
" You think I deserve it," Gohan said pointing to himself. " What makes you think I deserve it? I did nothing wrong to deserve this!"  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
" It's funny if you think about it. Everyone knows you have a short temper and you have a weakness to human population. With Syrus in you, you seem so angry at the world and you want to know the best part, you're kicked out of school! You've missed too many days in the school year that you'll have to join back again next year!"  
  
" Why is that good," Gohan shouted. " That's not good at all Vegeta! Why are you finding this so amusing?!"  
  
" Because I like seeing your life be ruined," Vegeta answered with a smirk. " You think you're so perfect in every way and you always want to make Mommy happy. She called your school saying that you had some sort of accident and will return soon. Heh, I like seeing you suffer."  
  
Gohan remained quiet before walking away.  
  
" I hate you Vegeta," Gohan shouted as he faced the saiyan prince. " No wonder your planet is destroyed. You couldn't even save it."  
  
" Likewise to you brat."  
  
" Oh Vegeta, I could have but my father used the Instant Transmission to get me out. Your father died, your mother died, and you were working with the enemy the whole time. Nobody likes a traitor and you were one to your people. I bet they're proud of you."  
  
Gohan took off and Vegeta growled underneath his breath.  
  
' I hope that brat will pay,' Vegeta thought looking up at the stars. ' Make that brat suffer the worst way possible.'  
  
Short, I know. Vegeta's wish will come true and this fic is going to be PG- 13. Anyways, reviews are nice, no flames please. 


	12. Striped away

Disclaimer: I still no own DBZ.  
  
Gohan was back in school once again. He didn't make up the homework because his mother had said that he had hit his head too hard and was suffering a bit in the brain. She told Miss Hino not to give him homework for a while until he gets his head straight. Gohan was happy that he didn't have to do much work but he had to do everyone's chores for the two weeks he had left.  
  
The bell rang ending the day of class and Gohan was gathering his things.  
  
" Gohan," Miss Hino said as Gohan passed by her. " Would stay after for a while? I have to talk to you about your brain problem."  
  
" Sure," Gohan said. The class already left out the door and Miss Hino was filling out some papers. It took her fifteen minutes to do what she was doing and by that time, everyone was out of the school. She was finally done and turned to Gohan.  
  
" The letter your mother dropped off seems a bit out there," Miss Hino said adjusting her glasses. " You have a brain problem? Can you please explain to me what that means?"  
  
" I got into a car accident after school," Gohan said, at least that's what his mother told him to say. " I hit my head too hard and had some minor brain damage. It's healing on it's own and I should be fine by the end of the month."  
  
" Was anyone else in the car?"  
  
" It was mine. I was driving home at the time."  
  
" And you were sick, weren't you?"  
  
" I was heading to the doctors."  
  
" And none of your family came?"  
  
" They were tied up at the moment," Gohan said looking at the clock. " I have to be home soon so I won't have to worry my parents."  
  
" If your brain is out of order for a while then why are you driving on your own," Miss Hino asked taking off her glasses and sitting on the table with her legs apart. " Isn't that dangerous going out there with your condition?"  
  
" I-I can manage," Gohan said noticing the skirt going higher on her thigh. " I-I take the bus when going home. N-n-no problem, really."  
  
" Don't you live five hours away," Miss Hino asked unbuttoning her shirt. " It must be a long car ride going back and forth all over the place. I can give you a ride to save you time and money."  
  
Miss Hino stood up and Gohan backed away from her.  
  
" You don't have to do that," Gohan said being pressed up against the wall. " I'll be fine, really I will. Um, I really have to get home."  
  
" You can't go just yet," Miss Hino said lightly tapping his cheek. " I have to catch up."  
  
" Catch up?"  
  
" Yes catch up."  
  
" What do you mean," Gohan asked as his wrists and ankles felt like that they were attached to the wall. He paid no mind to it and only figuring that it was just a felling, not a real thing. " You're my teacher and I have to get home."  
  
Gohan pulled away to realize that his wrists and ankles were attached to the wall. He tried to pull them off but got nothing.  
  
" Son Gohan," Miss Hino said with a smirk. " Or should I say Syrus?"  
  
Gohan's eyes went wide.  
  
" You can't break through those dear Syrus. It was made out of the same rope I tied your family in. Plus, it hides your ki so no one can come and help."  
  
" Monster," Gohan shouted trying to get free. " What are you planning to do, take away my crystal and turn it into dark? I will fight it!"  
  
" I'm not taking away your crystal this time," Miss Hino said changing back into her normal self. She placed her staff next to Gohan and kissed him on the lips. Gohan tried to get out of her grip and struggled for the most part. Hino finally smiled, as Gohan had to spit on the ground.  
  
" What the hell are you doing," Gohan asked still trying to break free.  
  
" I'm going to take away something you hold so close to yourself."  
  
" You better not hurt my family and friends!"  
  
" Oh no my dear prince. I'm taking away your innocence and you know you can never get it back. Go ahead and scream. I'll know that I'm doing my job right."  
  
" You won't get away with this," Gohan said trying to struggle to get free. " I won't let you take away something that you don't have. Someone will come and get me out of here. It's a school. People are always around here and they will see what you're doing Hino."  
  
" My powers are none like the monsters you fight before," Hino taunted running a finger down his chest, to his belt and over Gohan's private area. " People will look through those windows and see an empty classroom and they won't hear a thing." She grabbed Gohan's area with a tight squeeze. Gohan screamed. " That's it my dear prince, scream."  
  
" You won't get away with this!"  
  
" You already said that and I already have."  
  
****  
  
Chi-Chi dropped her plate and it landed with a clash. She stood there with her eyes wide and her body paralyzed. Goku got up from the couch to make sure she was okay and saw the look on her face.  
  
" Chi-Chi," Goku said shaking his wife gently. " Chi-Chi, what's wrong?"  
  
" It's." But Chi-Chi couldn't finish.  
  
" It's what Chi-Chi? Is something wrong? Is it Gohan? Is it Goten? What is it Chi-Chi?!"  
  
" G-Gohan," she whispered. " Something is terribly wrong. I can feel it within my body. He's being hurt. Goku, something's wrong with Gohan! Find him and make sure he's okay!"  
  
Goku gave a nod and put two fingers on his forehead and tried to sense Gohan's ki. He shut his eyes to concentrate better but he still could not find Gohan's ki. Chi-Chi bent down to pick up the broken glass with shaky hands. With a frustrated sigh, Goku ran out the door and called for Nimbus. He hopped on the fluffy cloud and flew top speed.  
  
:::Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan's in trouble. I can't sense his ki. Can any of you guys sense it?:::  
  
:::Sorry Goku, can't feel a thing::: Krillin replied back.  
  
:::Why would I care for that brat.::: Can you guess.  
  
:::Last time I felt his ki was in school.:::: Piccolo said. :::We should go there first. I can sense that he's in danger but I don't know what kind of danger it is.:::  
  
:::If you can sense his danger then can you sense him?::: Goku asked the Namck.  
  
:::I said that I could sense that he's in danger. It's gut feeling.:::  
  
:::Chi-Chi was the same way. Okay, lets meet up at the school and look from there. We better hurry, Hino could be attack him. She probably has him!:::  
  
:::I'll meet you guys as soon as I can.::: Krillin reported.  
  
:::I'll meet you there.::: The Namck said.  
  
:::I don't have anything better to do anyway.::: The one and only.  
  
:::Great, I'll see you guys there.:::  
  
Goku quickly took off not knowing what kind of torture his son was going though, or what his son was losing.  
  
****  
  
Hino stood back fixing her dress by pulling it down. Gohan dangled there like a used rag doll with his head down and his body looked limped. She couldn't help but laugh at the state the great Prince of Crystalline was in. Bare from the waist down, Gohan exposed more than he needed to. He lost more than just his innocence. He also lost his pride, his virginity, and most importantly, himself.  
  
" I'm impressed," Hino said with a smirk grabbing her staff. " My ki rings work so perfectly. No one could even help you during you.suffering. Quite a package you got there too."  
  
Hino only laughed as she walked up the low saiyan. She titled up his chin to look in his eyes.  
  
Clouded.  
  
His once open coal black eyes were now marked with essence of lost. His eyes looked as if the sky had gone black but the white clouds were still visible. They were different indeed and changed. Hino laughed again as she dropped his head and saw it dangling once again.  
  
" So where are your friends," Hino taunted. " I thought they were going to save you."  
  
" We are," Goku said busting the door open. Piccolo, Krillin and even Vegeta stood behind Goku.  
  
" Well you're too late," Hino said showing Gohan to them. " The damage is done and it will be a while before you can fix it. Go ahead, bare him from the bars. It will make my job easier."  
  
" Krillin, Piccolo, get Gohan now," Goku said. The two nodded and ran over to Gohan's side. " You will pay for what you did to my son."  
  
" That's what he said that you would do." Hino laughed. " But.two minutes too late. It took you too long to help him and now look at him. I think my job here is done."  
  
" Wait a minute you witch," Vegeta shouted. " You are not leaving this time without a fight. How dare you do something like that to my race!"  
  
" But you wished for it Vegeta. You know what they say, be careful what you wish for. It may come true."  
  
Vegeta growled under his breath and flew towards Hino. She disappeared and Vegeta looked at the spot where Hino once was. He noticed that Krillin and Piccolo haven't freed Gohan yet and made his way over there.  
  
" Hurry up," Vegeta yelled. " Someone is going to be here soon."  
  
" We're trying," Piccolo said pulling at one of the rings. " These things are on here good. You know, you could help us."  
  
" I don't want to break my nails."  
  
Goku quickly came out to the scene in level three and pushed Krillin out of the way. He pulled on one that was attached to Gohan's wrist and gave it a hard pull. With a bit of aggression, and lots of sweat, Goku managed to pull off the ring. Piccolo moved out of the way so Goku could get the other one. Vegeta decided to help by going for an ankle and Krillin went for the other ankle. Goku got the other wrist off and Piccolo caught Gohan before he fell forward. Within time, they got all the rings off of Gohan and quickly flew the coop.  
  
They landed in a forest near by to check the damage done on Gohan. Already knowing the obvious, they tried talking to him. Not getting much of an answer, Goku lifted up to see Gohan's face. The first thing he saw was his eyes.  
  
His eyes were clouded. Goku and the others didn't like it one bit. Goku made a fist and slammed it to the ground.  
  
"Dammit," Goku cursed. "If we only knew this would happen then maybe we could have done something."  
  
"Like what," Vegeta cried. "Hino as done her damage. If your brat was stronger then maybe he could have fought that evil queen! See what happens when you slack off for seven years?"  
  
"We couldn't get the rings off either," Krillin said sitting next to Gohan.  
  
"You are a mere human! Gohan is a saiyan and saiyans don't go down in a low level!"  
  
"You didn't want to break your nails."  
  
"Why I ought to-"  
  
"Even princes have their weak points."  
  
Everyone turned and saw Gohan standing up.  
  
"You're okay," Goku cried.  
  
"I am not okay," Gohan shouted. "I was brought down by Hino and my weakness was playing along with her game! If I only knew what kind of power she had then maybe I wouldn't be brought down my her!"  
  
"It's okay Gohan," Piccolo said putting his hand on his shoulder. Gohan slapped the helping hand away from Piccolo and growled.  
  
"For the last time Namck, I am not Gohan! I am Prince Syrus! Gohan is gone and I took full control of his body!" Syrus looked around and pointed to Goku. "I want you and your friends to leave right now. I am going to Hino and I am going to kill her. If you get in my way then I will kill you too. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"We just wanted to help," Krillin said getting up. "You can't keep us away. We're your friends and we are going to help."  
  
As soon as Krillin said the word help, a sword appeared at his throat and the hard metal was felt on his skin. Krillin back away and bumped into Piccolo.  
  
"Did I say help, I mean to stay out of your way and spend some time with my family."  
  
"That's what I thought you meant," Syrus said letting his sword drop to his side. "After I am done with Hino I will bring my planet back and stay there."  
  
"That's not your time," Goku shouted. "Gohan lives here and he has family and friends! You are not going to take away my son to a planet that was blown up!"  
  
"I have the power to bring it back. Gohan is dead in the soul and the last thing he needs is people like you in his life. If you interfere with my battle then you will be on my death list after Hino."  
  
With that threat in mind, Syrus flew off in the sky leaving Goku and the others behind.  
  
Well, Gohan is now byers and the next chapter will be the last. The story wasn't getting much review but I do thank the people who are reviewing. I also lost the will to write this story anymore because I want to write a story of my own that has my own characters and own plot. LML was booted off but may be back up. Please be kind and review! 


	13. King of Crystalline

Disclaimer: Still don't' own, nope nope!  
  
The sky was dark as Hino and Syrus fought it out. Goku watched from the outside his house with Vegeta and Piccolo. Chi-Chi watched from inside and kept Goten close. If Syrus said was true then Gohan wouldn't come back. She needed Goten close for right now. No one knew if Syrus would say goodbye.  
  
The clouds grew darker as flashes of lightening were around. Each hit that Hino and Syrus inflected were noticeable with the lightening around. Goku couldn't tell who was winning or even if anyone was winning. This was a battle Goku could not help with and it hurt him dearly. He wanted his son to be safe.and alive.  
  
"How long have they been at it," Vegeta asked as the silence was killing him.  
  
"Three hours," Piccolo answered. "And by the looks of the battle it seems that both Syrus and Hino show no weakness."  
  
"Do you think Gohan is helping Syrus," Goku asked looking at the sky.  
  
"Syrus is a super saiyan," Vegeta said leaning up against the wall. "With the stories on planet Vegeta, the Prince of Crystalline was sent to the sun before he was reborn. His hair turned gold and was given the power from the sun. The legend was true from what I have seen. I'll miss Syrus."  
  
"What about Gohan?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It seems that Gohan has the winning approach," Piccolo said as the sky was filled with lightening. "I think Hino's weak."  
  
"Never piss of a saiyan," Vegeta said with a smirk. "Syrus will win."  
  
Within hours the sky cleared up. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo flew through the air to the battlefield. They didn't know the winner but they had a hunch on who it was. When they got there, it was empty with craters and no one in sight. They found no bodies of Gohan or Hino and realized that both of them were killed during battle. Later on they learned that Videl was found missing after the battle and had their fears.  
  
**Eight years later**  
  
Goku stood outside as he looked up in the sky. Five years have passed since the harsh battle with Hino and Gohan. Everyone knew that Gohan sacrificed his life to save the planet. They tried to wish him back but the dragon wouldn't do so. They asked why but the dragon turned into the seven dragonballs. They gave up hope.  
  
Videl was still not found and was known to be dead. Goku only hoped that Gohan survived and took Videl somewhere safe.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Goku looked next to him and saw a person with long white hair next to him. He looked familiar but couldn't put his finger on it.  
  
"Can I help you," Goku asked.  
  
"You may not remember me but my name is Milo. I am a trusted servant of King Syrus."  
  
"King," Goku exclaimed. "You mean that Gohan survived Hino and didn't die?"  
  
"King Syrus did survive Hino's dark crystal and brought back our kingdom," Milo said with a big smile on his face. "He left and brought back his kingdom. He even married and had a child."  
  
"Gohan's a Daddy," Goku exclaimed. Chi-Chi and Goten came running out the door at the sound of Gohan's name. Goten recognized Milo and a huge smile was on his face.  
  
"Syrus's servant dude," Goten said with s smile on his face also. "So my bro lived after all. A goodbye would have been nice."  
  
"Gohan's alive," Chi-chi said with tears in her eyes. "Where is he?"  
  
"He is safe," Milo said with a chuckle. "He wanted Gohan's family and friends to come to the planet to see the birth of a princess."  
  
"I'm a grandmother?"  
  
"Whoa, I thought Gohan would never get laid."  
  
"Who's his wife," Goku asked nudging Goten in the ribs for making such a comment.  
  
"She is known as Queen Videl," Milo answered.  
  
"Videl?!"  
  
"He 'swept' her off her feet and took her back to the planet. She is very happy."  
  
"He wants us to come by," Goku said a bit confused. "I thought he wanted nothing to do with us."  
  
"It seems that Gohan and Syrus made a truce. Gohan wanted to see you and so did Syrus. We will be expecting you in six months so be prepared to see your son. Bring Gohan's other friends. Well I must go. The King needs me back."  
  
Milo disappeared while the Son family danced and cheered with the news. Word got around fast and before you could say "Super Kamehameha with a hint of Masiko and a Galick Gun on the side," they arrived on the planet Crystalline.  
  
Chi-Chi and Bulma were quite surprised with the planet and fell in love with the crystals all around. Goku noticed that the planet had people walking around and looked like the people on Earth. Vegeta smirked and Piccolo yawned.  
  
"Please come with me," Milo said as he welcomed everybody. "The King is awaiting your arrival."  
  
"A lot of pretty girls here, huh Trunks," Goten said elbowing Trunks in the gut.  
  
"Quiet Goten," Trunks said with a slight blush. "They're cute but not my type."  
  
"You can't find a mate to save your life," Vegeta said to his son. "You might as well knock one up here because you will be too far away for her to reach you."  
  
"You're dad has a good idea Trunks," Goten said.  
  
"Shut up Goten."  
  
The gang followed Milo into the big castle. There were many people rushing around with many sheets in their hands. Other people had food and some had materials in their hands.  
  
"Now that's what I want," Chi-Chi said. " A maid to do all my house work!"  
  
"I wouldn't mind real people myself," Bulma said. "Sure robots are handy but they are difficult to make."  
  
"Please wait right here while I bring the King out," Milo said. He quickly went off to the King's chambers. Goku and the others all waited until Milo and Moy appeared. Behind them were the ones and only King Syrus and his wife Videl. In her hands were blankets that covered something. One thing that surprised everyone was that Gohan had wings on his back. Gohan made it down the stairs with a smile on his face.  
  
"It's good to see you guys again," Gohan said. "I have a split personality now and it wasn't Mom that drove me crazy!"  
  
Goku and the others all ran up and gave Gohan a big hug. Gohan, of course, hugged back and smiled with his family and friends.  
  
"I thought you were dead," Chi-Chi wept on Gohan's shoulder. She looked up at him "Where's my grandchild that I've heard about?"  
  
"Right here," Videl said with the bundle of blankets in her hand. Her dress came down to her feet and her top was connected with a golden hoop. Her earrings were made of Crystalline crystals and so was her crown. She seemed very happy when she unwrapped the bundle in her hands.  
  
With the covers no longer covering, Chi-Chi saw her granddaughter sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. The peaceful sleep was soon disturbed when Chi-Chi snatched the baby girl out of Videl's arms and into her own. The small baby began to cry and Chi-Chi began to sooth her.  
  
"It's okay sweetie," Chi-Chi said rocking the baby back and forth. "Grandma is here to hold and protect you!"  
  
Pan cried louder.  
  
"Easy Mom," Gohan said grabbing Pan away from his mother. "She's tried and needs her rest. Milo, could you please put Pan to rest for an hour?"  
  
"Of course King Syrus," Milo said taking Pan away. "She will be with you in an hour."  
  
"Thank you Milo. Moy, would you please escort our guests to the dining table while the Queen and I get ready for dinner."  
  
"Of course King Syrus," Moy said. "How long will you be?"  
  
"Depends how long it takes the King to find an outfit," Videl said with a laugh. "We will be back shortly Moy."  
  
Syrus and Videl walked away and Moy brought Goku and the others to the table. They sat down and waited for the food to come. Gohan and Videl finally came back and sat down next to each other. Food soon came and soon was gone. When dinner was done, they finally talked.  
  
"So what happened with your fight with Hino," Goku asked.  
  
"She was tough but she had a weakness," Gohan said. "If I knocked her staff out of her hand then she will be weak. I knocked it out before she could get my scepter and I destroyed her with my scepter and the help of a super saiyan. I wanted to leave as soon as she was killed and I brought Videl to be my queen. She accepted and I brought the kingdom back."  
  
"And made a grandbaby," Chi-Chi added. "Where is she?"  
  
"Bring my daughter," Videl said to Milo.  
  
"Of course Queen," Milo said. He left and the conversations went on. Everyone soon learned that Gohan got his wings from defeating Hino and that Gohan and Syrus formed into one. He explained it like a fusion of Gotenks. Two bodies with one mind, or in Gohan's case, two souls in one body.  
  
Goku and the others stayed for a few days and headed back home. They visited Gohan once a year and lived happily ever after.  
  
The end.  
  
Like I said, the story was starting to bore me and I had to finish it! Prince of Crystalline was kinda like a fairy tale so happily ever after sounded like a good ending to me. Well that's the end so please review! 


End file.
